Tsunagari (繋がり)
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [ItachixOC] Esta es la historia de un sueño tan imposible que solo podía abrirse camino con el filo de una espada. De un vinculo capaz de trascender a la muerte y al tiempo. De un amor tan fuerte como el acero. / "Estaría bien renacer en un mundo que algún día... Alcance tu mirada." [HIATUS]
1. Libro I: Owari-hen (Prologo)

_**DISCLAIMER** :_ Los personajes y el universo presentado en la franquicia Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los OC y esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 **Genero:** Romance, Drama, Acción, Cannon-Divergence.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Historia de Personaje x OC, Posible OOC, Reader-insert (o algo así), Mucho, MUCHO autofanservice de la autora, Horrores ortograficos por montón, lenguaje vulgar (probablemente), violencia (en algun momento) muerte de personajes (los que me han leido antes en el fandom de SNK, ya me conocen) y contenido explicito (si dios quiere (?)).

 **Capitulos:** Historia dividida en 3 arcos argumentales. El primer arco contará con alrededor de 12 capitulos. Esta nota será actualizada conforme vaya variando el numero de capitulos.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tsunagari**

(Vinculo)

 ** _Owari-hen_**

(Capitulo del Final)

.

.

.

* * *

Allí en donde estaba, se sentía en paz.

No había dolor, tristeza o temor. El futuro no lo preocupaba, el pasado no lo atormentaba y el presente no lo presionaba, pues el tiempo no existía. No habían victorias ni derrotas, mucho menos éxitos o fracasos. No habían castigos, no habían necesidades, y mucho menos había desesperación.

Solo había paz. Una paz ininterrumpida y placentera. Una paz que no le permitía tomar consciencia de nada a su alrededor más que el simple hecho de saber que todo el sufrimiento que la vida traía consigo no era algo que de lo que azorarse. Era posible que él hubiese dejado alguna que otra cosa pendiente, pero lo más importante, lo más esencial... Había sido completado antes de llegar a ese nuevo lugar.

Así que, flotando en un mar sin color, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese tranquilidad, él se dispuso a descansar y hundirse en esa profunda serenidad, soltando lentamente los últimos hilos de su consciencia.

De cuando en cuando, podía oír la voz de personas muy queridas para él llamándolo. Y él salía de su dulce letargo para escucharlos, para darles un vistazo mientras aún continuaban con su viaje a través del cruel mundo. A veces, incluso se tomaba el tiempo de ayudarlos un poco, poniendo alguna pequeña oportunidad delante de ellos, susurrando palabras de aliento y consejo que aunque nunca llegarían a esas personas, a veces parecían alcanzar a los oídos de sus corazones y les brindaban fuerza y valor.

Luego regresaba a su letargo, esperando sin prisa alguna a que fuese la hora de encontrarse con esas personas en un nuevo momento. Pero, de nuevo, no había apuro para ello...

—... Al fin...

Sin embargo, y aunque en donde se encontraba no deberían llegar más que las palabras de aquellos a los que amaba, el sonido de una voz suave y exhausta llegó a él de un momento a otro.

 ** _—... Al fin te he alcanzado._**

Él no tenía un corazón que pudiese acelerarse ante lo desconocido, tampoco tenía ojos, boca u oídos. Solo su consciencia, su alma flotaba en ese mar incoloro y cálido, y si esa voz extraña podía llegar a él, solo significaba que estaba comunicándose con alguien que, al igual que él, se encontraba en el cielo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

 _—Como he llegado aquí es algo demasiado complicado para explicarlo ahora. Y quién soy no es realmente importante... No ahora que tienes una nueva oportunidad._

—¿Oportunidad? —él le preguntó curioso a la voz— ¿Una oportunidad para qué?

 _—Para vivir, por supuesto._

¿Vida? Ese era un concepto que se le hacía familiar por alguna razón. Algo que tenía que ver con cosas como la soledad y la tristeza, con el sufrimiento, el miedo y la lucha.

—No quiero eso... La vida es dolorosa, ya no hay nada por lo que valga la pena vivir. En cambio este lugar es tranquilo y me siento en paz.

Hubo un instante de silencio, como si la voz estuviese sopesando esas palabras... Pero cuando se atrevió a hablar de nuevo, el tono que utilizó denotó melancolía.

 _—Es cierto que la vida es como una larga agonía. Nunca habrá una paz eterna como esta, los tiempos de felicidad serán intermitentes y cosas como el amor pueden convertirse en el más profundo odio, o mezclarse con la peor de las tristezas..._

Claro. Él podía recordarlo; el dolor de ser obligado a hacer algo que él no quería hacer, la soledad al ocultar lo que en realidad sentía, la impotencia de no obtener lo que tanto deseaba... ¿Qué era lo que podía extrañar de una vida así?

 _—Pero..._

La voz entonces habló de nuevo, pero la melancolía había sido reemplazada por la esperanza y la ternura, para sorpresa de él.

 _—¿Ya no eres capaz de recordar el placer que brinda el sabor de la buena comida? ¿O lo relajante de las risas que compartes con tus amigos? ¿Ya no recuerdas la satisfacción de obtener algo tras haber luchado arduamente por ello? ¿O la alegría que se siente al ser querido por alguien a quien también quieres?... ¿Ya no recuerdas despertar en tu hogar y agradecer estar vivo para ver un día más a las personas que amas a tu lado?_

...

Lo recordaba. Claro que lo hacía. El casi podía sentir aún el dulce y exquisito sabor de los _dango_ dentro de su boca, el de los _onigiri_ de repollo que su madre preparaba especialmente para él. Podía recordar sus intentos fallidos por contener la risa que las terribles bromas de Shisui causaban en él mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa. Recordaba el orgullo que sentía cuando regresaba de una misión y todos sus compañeros seguían sanos y salvos, cuando se recordaba que una amenaza para su tan amada villa había sido eliminada gracias a él.

Recordaba los cálidos abrazos que su madre le daba desde pequeño; brazos en donde se sentía seguro. Recordaba las miradas blandas de su padre cuando hacía algo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso, diciendo "Tal y como esperaba de su hijo" mientras palmeaba su cabeza. Recordaba los dulces ojos de su hermano menor, que lo miraban como quien mira a un héroe legendario, que lo seguía fielmente aún cuando no podían siempre estar juntos. Recordaba las veces que había chocado puños con su mejor amigo tras una misión exitosa, tras haber pasado un buen día, recordaba la felicidad de ver a aquel chico sonreírle y decirle que era un genio. Recordaba su corazón agitándose cuando la chica que le gustaba sonreía para él, sin parecer intimidada por lo que los demás decían de él, llamándolo genio o arrogante...

Recordaba caminar por las coloridas calles de Konoha, respirando el aire pacífico que él había ayudado a mantener, feliz de sentir la luz del sol en su rostro tras haber pasado mucho tiempo en las sombras, saludando a cada persona que le llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Uchiha!

—Uchiha- _sama_...

—¡Uchiha- _kun_!

—Uchiha- _san._

—¡Itachi- _chan_!

—Itachi- _kun_.

—Itachi- _Nii_ _-san_.

—Itachi...

 ** _—Uchiha_** ** _Itachi_** ** _._**

—Agradecía estar vivo. Lo hacía de todo corazón... Pero...

 _—Quiero darte una nueva oportunidad, Itachi... De que vivas la vida al máximo, de que puedas ver qué hay muchas cosas crueles, pero hay aún más cosas hermosas en el mundo. Quiero que lo veas... Todo lo que yo no tuve el valor de mostrarte._

Él no tenía ceño que fruncir, pero de haberlo tenido, lo hubiese hecho ante esas palabras. De nuevo, ¿Quién era esta persona? Aunque su voz era agradable y dulce, y aunque creía haberla escuchado antes...

—¿Acaso eres un Shinigami?

Una risa parecida a una campanilla movida por el viento le respondió, y ante él, una silueta apareció como el humo que se eleva tras apagar una vela.

 _—No soy un Shinigami..._ Pero si te sirve de consuelo, tuve que luchar contra uno para poder llegar hasta acá.

La silueta empezó a tomar forma lentamente, pero lo único que pudo aclararse en ella fue la forma de unos ojos, similares al color de las amatistas mientras la voz que él había escuchado salía de entre aquel humo multicolor.

—Itachi... Después de que nuestra conversación termine, tú olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado aquí. No recordarás haber hablado conmigo, ni mucho menos podrás reconocer mi voz.

El humo empezó a disolverse entre el mar incoloro, dejándolo ver una silueta femenina de cuyo pecho brotaba lo que parecía ser una cuerda trenzada, uno de sus extremos habiéndose deshebrado mientras que los cientos de hilos de colores se dirigían en distintas direcciones. Y, para su sorpresa, uno de esos hilos estaba tenso y parecía alcanzar el lugar en donde él se encontraba, aún sin ser más que una conciencia, un espíritu.

—Aún así, hay algo que quiero decirte... De hecho, creo que esta es mi única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Él sintió un pequeño tirón, justo en el centro de su pecho. Y cuando bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que habían dos manos frente a él, unidos a un cuerpo que poco a poco comenzó a materializarse, cubriendo aquella consciencia sin forma, aquel espíritu sin contenedor que le pertenecía. El hilo conectado a él era rojo como la sangre, y parecía desear arrastrarlo hacia la silueta mientras comenzaba a trenzarse con los otros hilos que se perdían en la nada que los rodeaba.

—¿Edo Tensei? —preguntó de pronto, como si a su cabeza hubiese llegado una gigantesca cantidad de información que él había olvidado. Claro, él había sido un shinobi...

—No. Es un jutsu distinto: Un jutsu que controla el tiempo y el espacio —la mujer ante él explicó con calma mientras el sonido de los hilos entrelazandose entre si se volvía cada vez más claro en sus oídos—. Al igual que el Edo Tensei, este jutsu está terminantemente prohibido. Me tomó muchos años perfeccionarlo, y al menos diez años para poder encontrar todos los hilos... Pero ahora que puedo ver tu rostro de nuevo, ha valido cada segundo de espera.

Aún difuminada, él pudo ver lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en el rostro borroso de la mujer con la trenza de colores en el pecho, y él no pudo evitar llenarse de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué gastarías tu tiempo solo para hacer esto por mi?

La sonrisa bajo los ojos violetas no se borró.

—Soy alguien que juró que haría lo que fuera por verte feliz... Y ahora estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

El sonido ahogado de los hilos tensandose se volvió tan fuerte que hizo que su pecho retumbase, el mundo sin color alrededor de ambos comenzando a temblar antes de cuartearse y derrumbarse como paredes demolidas. Podía escuchar voces en algún lugar lejano, pero él no era capaz de entender que estaba pasando ni lo que decían.

—Gracias a ti, obtuve una razón para seguir luchando hasta ahora. Con tus recuerdos, yo pude vivir una vida feliz... Ahora es mi turno de luchar entre las sombras para que tú puedas vivir una larga y hermosa vida.

Las voces se volvían cada vez más fuerte, pero aún eran incoherentes. Luz comenzaba a brillar a espaldas de la mujer, y él sentía que se ahogaba de pronto, que todo se estaba volviendo borroso a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _—La última vez, viviste por un tiempo breve y doloroso en el que yo no hice mas que observar. Ahora mi único deseo, mi único sueño y motivo para existir... Es que tengas una vida feliz. No importa si yo no formo parte de ella, o si termino hundiéndome en la obscuridad a cambio de eso..._

La luz comenzó a cegarlo, las voces comenzaron a ser claras, sintió como si su conciencia comenzase a ser arrastrada allá a donde estaba la luz y el final del hilo... Y junto con ello, la silueta de la mujer ante él comenzó a ser tragada por el blanco.

 ** _—Yo encontraré la forma de darte la felicidad que no pudiste tener antes... Es una promesa,_** ** _Itachi_** ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El suave llanto de un bebé llenó la habitación de un momento a otro. Las personas que se encontraban dentro del lugar, tensas hasta ese momento, respiraron aliviadas.

—Es un niño. Un niño hermoso y saludable. —una de las enfermeras habló mientras limpiaba al infante con compresas de agua tibia.

—Por un momento nos asustamos. No quiso llorar hasta que la doctora le dio una nalgada. —comentó otra enfermera que se encargaba de limpiar la sangre que aún quedaba en la exhausta madre.

—Hah... Los Uchiha siempre nacen de formas extrañas —la joven doctora sonrió derrotada mientras ayudaba a la limpieza de la madre que, jadeante y exhausta, permanecía descansando sobre la camilla—. Recuerda como nació aquel chico, Shisui- _chan_.

—Estaba riéndose. Como si hubiesen sido muy graciosas las doce horas que nos puso a trabajar para sacarlo de allí —suspiró divertida la enfermera que terminaba de envolver al recién nacido en una manta azul, sonriendo al ver como el pequeño se había quedado dormido en lo que ella lo preparaba para presentarlo a su madre, quién estiró débilmente los brazos para recibirlo—. Parece que, en cambio, tu vas a ser un niño muy tranquilo, muchacho. ¿Cual será tu nombre?

La mujer de cabello negro sonrió débilmente mientras aceptaba el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, sintiendo su pecho lleno de la más grande ternura mientras frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla suave del pequeño de cabello negro.

—Itachi... Su nombre será Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

 _ **Nota de la autora:** Primer fanfic en este fandom... Y ya se que debería estar escribiendo todos los que he dejado pendientes en el de SNK, pero es que Itachi entró en mi lista de husbandos recientemente y no pude atarme las manos lo suficientemente rapido como para evitar escribir esto en vez de ACTUALIZAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ TODO LO QUE ME FALTA._

 _Pero lo haré, tarde o temprano lo haré. Tengo que arreglar todos esos errores que he publicado en mi vida. Pronto. Pronto..._

 _(... O tal vez no.)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si quieres otro capitulo, si tienes una sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo, si crees que merezco morir de un chidorazo por escribir esto... POR FAVOR **deja un review, sigue o deja de favorita la historia o a mi, la escritora**. ¡Eso me ayudaría mucho!_

 _ **Kurenai Lukia.**_


	2. I: Kuro

_**DISCLAIMER** :_ Los personajes y el universo presentado en la franquicia Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los OC y esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 _ **Muchas gracias a:**_

 _Guest_

 _onlyalexis_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ Historia de Personaje x OC, Posible OOC, Reader-insert, Horrores ortograficos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte de personajes, contenido explicito y **spoilers** de las novelas " _Itachi Shinden: Libro de Luz Brillante"_ y " _Naruto Jinraiden: El Día en que el Lobo Aulló"._

 _ **Glosario:**_

- _Fūinjutsu_ : Técnica de sellado. Un ejemplo: El Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas (El sello que Minato colocó en Naruto).

- _Rōkoku no Sato_ : La aldea donde transcurre parte de la trama de _Naruto_ _Jinraiden_.

- _Reishi y Kina Kodon_ : Personajes secundarios en _Naruto_ _Jinraiden_. Son dos hermanos dueños de una drogería y únicos supervivientes del clan Kodon.

- _Kotarō_ : Valioso medicamento preparado especialmente por los miembros del clan Kodon, capaz de tratar y curar muchas enfermedades. En _Naruto_ _Jinraiden_ explican que esa era la medicina que Itachi y luego Sasuke utilizaron para tratar los efectos secundarios del uso del mangekyō sharingan.

- _Rōen_ : Una bestia de chakra con cabeza de lobo, parecida a un Bijū, que atacaba a los aldeanos de Rōkuku hasta que los del clan Kodon lo sellaron.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Rōkoku_ _no Sato_

Escondida entre montañas lluviosas, en algún lugar remoto cercano a la frontera de _Iwagakure_ , yacía una pequeña aldea rodeada con muros piedra que, con el paso de los años, se habían cubierto de musgo verde y helechos amantes de la fría humedad que reinaba en el lugar.

Allí, tu familia había vivido durante los últimos cuatro años, pero ya casi habías olvidado como era estar en otro lugar. De vez en cuando resultaba un poco molesto vivir allí, pues no era como si ustedes fuesen exactamente _queridos_ por los aldeanos. Pero dentro de todo, era un sitio mucho mas tolerable que la mayoría de las aldeas de otros países; un sitio que, a falta de algo mejor, era lo mas cercano a un hogar que tenías.

Cualquier lugar era un cálido hogar cuando no tenías que huir y esconderte constantemente, ni escuchar como retumba en tus oidos el siniestro sonido de la guerra: Los gritos, el llanto y los ruegos...

—Oh, _Nee_ _-chan_. ¿Puedes llevarle esto a nuestro cliente por mi?

Mientras pasabas frente a la cocina, la voz del unico niño en la casa llegó a tus oídos y detuvo tus intenciones de llegar a tu habitación para terminar otro largo y tedioso día de trabajo al tirarte en la cama a dormir como si no hubiese un mañana. Retrocediste un par de pasos para detenerte bajo la puerta, y aunque no fuiste capaz de comprender el pedido del chico al principio, rellenaste los agujeros al ver el plato con una ración de _onigiri_ que el niño había dejado sobre el mesón de la cocina mientras, dandote la espalda, limpiaba los trastes que había ensuciado.

—Reishi- _Nii_ _-san_ está ocupado ahora y es mi turno de lavar los platos. El cliente debe estar en el templo ahora.

—Mm.

Sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, tomaste el plato, revolvíste el erizado cabello negro del niño con una mano libre, escuchaste su enérgico quejido de que dejases de hacer eso y saliste de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró poco después, cuando saliste desde el interior de la casa y te dirigiste al templo a pocos metros de distancia no sin antes tomar una cobija. Era un frío invierno en las montañas, y si aquella persona iba a pasar la noche en aquel templo casi derrumbado, iba a necesitar algo mas que su ropa y un plato de _onigiri_ para poder sobrevivir sin terminar como un cubo de hielo.

El terrible viento que azotaba las laderas del Monte del Lobo Aullante te hizo fruncir el ceño cuando prácticamente te abofeteó el rostro al salir de la sencilla casa de dos pisos, lo único en buen estado en aquella propiedad que definitivamente había visto tiempos mejores. Tras la estrepitosa caída del clan Kodon y la declaración de neutralidad de Rōkuku, había sido un verdadero desafío mantener aquella casa en el estado adecuado para que cinco personas vivieran allí, así que no mucho del presupuesto familiar había logrado llegar al mantenimiento del templo sintoísta que, junto a su original _Fūinjutsu_ y la tecnica de creación del _Kotarō_ , era el orgullo del clan que, hasta poco antes de que tu familia llegase a esos lares, había sido prospero y respetado por toda aquella en antaño aldea shinobi.

" _Pero todo lo que sube, baja en_ _algún_ _momento._ "

Te habías sorprendido mucho cuando, un par de días atrás, el pequeño Kina casi había gritado de alegría cuando un cliente había llegado a Rengyōdō, la droguería que su clan había manejado durante generaciones y que ahora permanecía vacía y casi en ruinas junto con el honor del clan tras el incidente del _Rōen,_ cuatro años atrás. Los nuevos lideres de la aldea, los del clan Sendō, se habían encargado de volver al resto de la aldea en contra de los miembros restantes del clan Kodon y cualquiera fuera el producto que ellos vendieran, y de no ser por la intervención de tu familia, que ahora se encargaba de obtener los ingredientes y vender el producto fuera de la aldea para obtener alguna clase de ingreso, estabas segura de que tanto el niño de cabello revuelto como su hermano mayor hubiesen terminado por morir de hambre, hundidos en la pobreza.

Aunque tal vez la vida había decidido darles un pequeño respiro de sus problemas económicos con la llegada este nuevo cliente, al que no habías visto hasta ahora y que había dejado una importante suma de dinero a cambio de un frasco de _J_ _ō_ _hin_ _Kotarō_ a pesar de la insistencia del honesto Reishi de que en realidad la medicina no costaba ni la mitad de lo que este forastero estaba dando.

... Bueno. Fueran cuales fueran las intenciones de este desconocido, y aunque tu hermano y tu maestro estuviesen fuera del pueblo por el momento, no ibas a permitir que nadie mas viniese a hacerle daño a tu ya maltrecha familia.

—... ¿Buenas noches?

Por razones conectadas al hecho de que no tenían dinero para el mantenimiento del templo, las únicas fuentes de luz dentro del mismo eran los grandes huecos en donde el techo había terminado por derrumbarse tras mucho tiempo sin ningun mantenimiento y soportando lluvia, sol y nieve. Las estatuas y altares dentro del mismo habían sucumbido a los elementos tras quedar a la intemperie, pudriéndose la madera, oxidándose el metal, erosionando la roca. El siniestro contraste de la poca luz blanquecina de la luna y la profunda obscuridad le daba formas perversas a las esculturas y pilares, y aunque Kina o incluso tu hermano hubiesen dudado mucho en caminar por semejante lugar, tu habías visto cosas mucho peores a plena luz del día y ni siquiera pestañeaste al pasar junto a las estatuas de demonios e iluminados, buscando en cambio la figura de este famoso cliente del cual Kina había hablado durante los últimos días.

—Hey~... ¿Hay alguien a-...?

De un segundo a otro, un siniestro rojo brilló en medio de la obscuridad que había detrás de un claro de luz que el techo había formado en el centro del templo.

Tu cuerpo, como por instinto, se paralizó ante aquellos peligrosos ojos escarlata que habían aparecido y que claramente te estaban observando con hostilidad, pero tu rostro a duras penas dejó ver un poco de sorpresa antes de regresar a su calma habitual, reconociendo inmediatamente esa clase de rasgo como una técnica típica de los shinobi: _Dōjutsu_. Y más específicamente...

—Oh... Kina- _Bocchan_ no me había dicho que este estimado cliente tenía el famoso Sharingan, no lo dijo.

Casi tan rápido como tu rostro había retomado la calma, tu cuerpo había recuperado la movilidad total, dando un par de pasos hasta que la luz blanca que salía del techo te iluminó por completo, levantando ligeramente las manos para demostrarle a aquellos ojos rojos que no llevabas nada sospechoso sobre ti. Sólo con haber visto esos ojos, sabías que no era buena idea ganarte la aversión de esta persona; era sabido incluso en el lugar mas recóndito del mundo shinobi lo que el temible _Sharingan_ podría causar en un enemigo... Y también era sabido que, tras cierto "incidente", solo una sola persona quedaba en la tierra que tuviese esos ojos.

Su nombre había sido manchado con sangre y actos terribles conforme le había dado la vuelta al mundo, hasta llegar a tus oídos.

—... Mis mas sinceras disculpas por llegar sin aviso. Esta torpe persona es una simple sirviente de Reishi- _Danna_... Se que normalmente es Kina- _Bocchan_ quien os trae la comida, pero está algo ocupado hoy y me pidió que os entregase esto, eso pidió.

Moviste un poco el plato en tu mano derecha, pidiendo disculpas por no ser capaces de darle un hospedaje mas decente que un futón en aquel desastroso templo y, utilizando el don de la palabra del que tu maestro tanto te hablaba, intentaste ganar un poco de la confianza y simpatía de este desconocido tomando una actitud torpe y diciendo que, aunque habían sido preparadas por un niño, esos _onigiri_ eran irresistibles incluso para ti y que habías tenido una lucha difícil de camino a allí para no terminar comiéndolos y dejarlo a él sin cena, todo eso con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

" _Realmente no quiero tener que convencerlo de otra forma de que no están envenenados._ " Pensaste con cierta cautela, deseando regresar pronto a la casa y a tu habitación. Cuatro años viviendo entre shinobi te habían hecho desarrollar cierta irritación por su constante desconfianza.

—Esa espada en su cintura...

Oh... Bueno, ahí si que tenía razones para estar alarmado. Mentalmente te reprendiste por haber olvidado quitarte la espada de la cintura antes de salir, pero la costumbre era una maldición difícil de romper.

—U-Un samurái no debería blandir su espada sin tener un buen motivo, y por ahora vuestra merced no me ha dado ninguno, así que no debeís preocuparos.

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió para indicarte que tus palabras tranquilas y tu sonrisa cortés no tuvieron peso suficiente para ganarse la confianza del cliente de tus señores, quien permaneció camuflado con la obscuridad y sus siniestros ojos rojos continuaron brillando de forma hostil en tu dirección, al parecer listos para atacar ante la menor provocación. Ante ello, la ligera sonrisa en tu rostro no pudo hacer mas que borrarse, soltando un suspiro derrotado al dejar la cobija blanca en el suelo y así usar tu mano libre para llevarla a tu espada.

Sin embargo, tus dedos no habían siquiera rozado el cuero de la vaina cuando escuchaste el ya muy conocido tintineo de un _kunai_ desde la obscuridad, los _tomoe_ negros dentro de los ojos escarlata comenzando a girar lentamente dentro del iris. Inmediatamente congelaste tus movimientos, permaneciendo calmada aun así.

" _El Sharingan... El_ _Dōjutsu_ _capaz de copiarlo todo. Es algo con lo que preferiría no tener que enfrentarme._ "

—Esta torpe persona ha escuchado mucho sobre los shinobi de Konohagakure... Y realmente no quisiera pelear con uno de ellos ahora —afirmaste al retomar tu sonrisa, esta vez luciendo mucho mas cínica que cortés cuando, y al ver que el shinobi no parecía reaccionar, terminaste de rodear tu espada con una mano y la sacaste de tu _obi_ , dejando que la luz de la luna iluminase el barniz negro y las flores del infierno pintadas a mano en la vaina—. Los onigiri se enfriarían si una batalla sin sentido comenzase y eso sería un desperdicio. ¿No lo cree así vuestra merced?

Echando mano sobre tu paciencia, dejaste lentamente la _katana_ sobre el polvoriento suelo de madera frente a tus pies, tomando luego la blanca cobija que habías traído para volver a erguirte bajo la luz blanca.

—... ¿Tal vez ahora vuestra merced se sentirá mas cómodo y me dejaréis entregaros la cena sin luchar?

Quisiste morderte la lengua ante semejante atrevimiento, pensando que si seguías comportándote de esa manera, aquel shinobi terminaría atacándote por ser tan insolente y causarías otro problema que agregar a los que ya todos tenían allí últimamente. ¿Tal vez haber pasado demasiado tiempo junto a tu maestro te había terminado por convertir en alguien igual de descarada?

Los orbes escarlata que flotaban en la profunda obscuridad se mantuvieron fijos en ti por unos instantes mas, ilegibles pero retorcidamente hermosos con su inusual color y el bello diseño dentro de ellos. Como si estuviese estudiándote por una ultima vez, pestañearon lentamente antes de que el sonido de pasos en la madera llegase a tus oídos, una figura alta comenzando a vislumbrarse cada vez mas nítidamente al acercarse al tragaluz forzado del techo hasta que, con dos últimos pasos, la figura del querido cliente de Kina se dejó ver por ti.

—Parece demasiado confiada para alguien que obviamente ya ha escuchado sobre el Sharingan, y que ahora se encuentra desarmada ante uno.

La media sonrisa en tu rostro se borró lentamente, siendo reemplazada por una expresión en blanco, casi sorprendida, cuando un hombre completamente distinto a lo que habías imaginado por la gélida voz se plantó ante ti con expresión imperturbable y la barbilla en alto, mirándote desde su lugar como si no pudiese sentir mas que lastima por alguien que estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que había estado haciendo al burlarse de él como lo habías hecho. Aquel era un joven alto y de rostro extremadamente apuesto lucía pálido bajo la luz de la luna y con su liso cabello y su larga capa obscura y de cuello alto enmarcando el aristocrático rostro, dos llamativos surcos destacando sus ojos que en algún momento se habían vuelto de un profundo negro, dándole un aspecto tanto sombrío como galante.

—... Confío en que vuestra merced es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no sería buena idea atacar a quien le está trayendo la cena —respondiste lentamente, siendo incapaz de apartar la mirada de él hasta que hubo pasado al menos cinco o seis segundos. Solo entonces lograste retomar la sonrisa amable, extendiéndole el plato con los _onigiri_ que Kina tan diligentemente le había preparado—. Dejar que la comida que Kina- _Bocchan_ preparó con tanto cariño se enfríe solo por estar peleando sería algo terrible, realmente lo sería.

La mirada del joven de cabello negro dejó de lado su frialdad por unos instantes, los párpados entrecerrándose en algo parecido a la curiosidad ante tus palabras. Ahora que podías verlo de cerca, notabas que aquel joven no parecía haber dormido muy bien recientemente, pues las marcadas ojeras sobre los surcos bajo sus ojos resaltaban en su enfermizamente pálida piel. Sin embargo él no pareció consciente del escrutinio y tampoco se decidió por responder a tus palabras.

Oh bueno, pensaste para tus adentros; si él no quería seguir hablando, solo tenías que cumplir con tu trabajo e irte de ahí para no seguir molestando. Realmente no estabas de animo para discutir con un shinobi asocial a esas horas de la noche y ya tu hora de dormir se estaba acercando, así que no estabas dispuesta a perder horas valiosas de descanso por un joven terco, sin importar lo bello que te resultase.

—Bueno... Esta noche va a ser bastante fría, así que pensé en dejarle una cobija extra a la que _Bocchan_ y Reishi- _Danna_ le dieron. Le dejaré todo aquí y me iré. Eso haré —otra vez con movimientos cautelosos, dejaste la cobija y la bandeja con comida sobre el suelo, tomando tu espada a la hora de erguirte y colocarla expertamente dentro de tu _obi_ de nuevo—. _Bocchan_ regresará a buscarlo todo por la mañana. Os deseo muy buenas noches.

Tras una respetuosa reverencia, te diste media vuelta y estabas dispuesta a salir del templo y olvidarte de la existencia de este joven, al igual que lo hacías con casi todas las personas que llegaban por allí de forma pasajera, cuando de pronto la voz profunda y aterciopelada del caballero te hizo detener tus pasos.

—... Ese emblema en su espalda...

Oh... Habías olvidado por completo que aun llevabas ese _haori_ puesto, la luz iluminando el remolino hecho con una trenza de varios hilos de distintos colores que se extendían desde el borde del circulo y que terminaban torciendose hacia el centro, representando el cuerpo de un dragón con la boca abierta en el centro del emblema, sujetando una esfera dorada en sus fauces.

Si él te había detenido solo por ese emblema, solo podía significar que él ya sabía su significado.

—Que esta torpe persona sepa sobre el temible Sharingan del clan Uchiha es una cosa... Pero que vuestra merced pueda reconocer el emblema del clan Kumihimo es una rareza.

—Los últimos miembros de un clan que es capaz de crear una medicina especial, una aldea rodeada por un bosque con una barrera hecha con un jutsu único, una montaña llena de todas las plantas medicinales existentes en la tierra, y probablemente la ultima Onna-Bugeisha que queda del extinto País del Sol... Supongo que muchas "rarezas" ademas de mi tienden a reunirse en esta aldea.

Una sonrisa que ocultaba mucho humor negro recorrió tu rostro, soltando una risilla que resonó dentro de tu boca cerrada. Al parecer el caballero tenía ese tipo de humor sarcástico que te agradaba.

—Esta torpe persona no puede negar ese hecho. Menos ahora que como por cosas del destino, vuestra merced ha llegado a esta de todas las drogerías de Rōkuku.

—Parece que está llena tanto de comentarios irónicos como de imprudencia.

Una pequeña lista de respuestas llegó a tu cabeza tras sus palabras, pero decidiste que por ser la primera vez, le dejarías ganar. Estabas demasiado cansada ese día para seguir con el tira y afloja, así que sonreíste con amabilidad fingida y repetiste tu anterior reverencia de despedida.

—Fue un honor hablar con vuestra merced, Uchiha- _dono_. Que pase buenas noches.

Esta vez, él te permitió alejarte un par de metros antes de que su voz volviese a sonar, al parecer acostumbrado a tener la ultima palabra.

—Por favor, dele las gracias de mi parte a Kina- _kun_ por su amabilidad, Kumihimo- _Gozen_.

¿Hoh? Así que el siniestro _Nukenin_ , el que había asesinado a los miembros de su clan con sus propias manos hasta erradicarlo por completo, tenía un lado agradecido. Eso _sí_ era una sorpresa.

—Kumihimo- _Gozen_ era mi madre, la ultima Capitán del Escuadrón de Onna-Bugeisha en el País del Sol... Mi nombre es Tomoe.

Tomoe; como las marcas negras que giraron dentro de los ojos del shinobi al verte desaparecer con las manos dentro de las mangas de tu _haori_ marrón tragada por la obscuridad.

—... Entonces buenas noches, Tomoe- _san_.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Owari-hen**

 _ **Kuro  
**_

 _(Negro)_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Itachi_ _por fin había logrado entrar a la Academia. Y no era que el haber podido entrar al fin a ella lo hiciese feliz; era sólo una sensación más concreta:_

 _La sensación de que él se estaba acercando a ser un_ _shinobi_

 _Era algo completamente diferente a lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, entrenar con_ _Shisui_ _en secreto. El día a día en la escuela era el camino correcto para ser un s_ _hinobi_ _y eso a_ _Itachi_ _lo hacía sentir muy feliz._

 _ **—** Bueno, junto con su auto presentación quisiera escuchar sus __sueños._ _Dijo su maestro, un hombre de bastante edad que miraba a los alumnos en su primer día de clase. Los alumnos, que estaban un poco nerviosos, se veían los unos a los otros, desconcertados._

 _—Oye, ¿qué hacemos...?_

 _Itachi_ _veía a los alumnos que todavía no se conocían preguntándose entre sí._

 _—Bueno, empezaremos en orden de lista de_ _asistencia.-_ _Dijo su maestro con voz fuerte para parar el murmullo a su alrededor._

 _—Uchiha_ _Izumi_

 _La inicial de su apellido empezaba con U, su nombre estaba por el comienzo de la lista. Él no tenía ninguna duda en lo que iba a decir; desde que tenía consciencia su sueño no había cambiado en lo más mínimo._

 _—Muy_ _bien._ —s _u compañera recibía un aplauso de varios de sus compañeros: Su sueño era ser un_ _shinobi_ _ejemplar, como su padre._

 _Un_ _shinobi_ _ejemplar como su padre..._

 _Fugaku_ _se le vino a la mente._

 _Su padre era ejemplar, pero..._ _Itachi_ _sentía que ser el Capitán de la Policía Militar no era suficiente para su sueño. No era que estuviera negando a su padre, él pensaba en ser un excelente s_ _hinobi_ _como su padre. Pero el lugar al que_ _Itachi_ _quería llegar estaba mucho más lejos, y era posible decir que su padre no estuviera ni un poco cerca de ahí._

 _—Bueno, el siguiente es_ _Uchiha_ _Itachi_

 _—Mi nombre es_ _Uchiha_ _Itachi_ _. Mi sueño es..._

 _Hizo una pausa._

 _Los alumnos y el maestro giraron sus cabezas._

 _No era porque él no tuviera un sueño, tampoco estaba eligiendo sobre qué sueño hablar, y tampoco se había quedado sin habla por el nerviosismo. Él pensaba sobre si era correcto el hablar sobre su sueño en ese lugar. Hasta ese momento todos los sueños que habían contado sus compañeros habían sido triviales._

 _"Quiero ser un_ _shinobi_ _como mi padre." "Quiero ser un excelente_ _shinobi_ _y realizar muchas misiones." "Quiero ser un excelente_ _shinobi_ _y...". Esos eran los tipos de sueños que los demás estaban esperando de él, pero el sueño de_ _Itachi_ _era diferente._

 _—Mi sueño..._

 _—Está bien, puedes decirlo._

 _No le importaba qué pensaran los demás._

 _—Quiero ser un excelente_ _shinobi_ _. Uno que sea capaz de hacer desaparecer todos los conflictos del mundo._

 _En el fondo de la clase se escuchaba la risa de alguien, pero luego se escucharon los aplausos de los demás._

 _—Muy bien hecho._

 _Al parecer fue tan absurdo que nadie le dio credibilidad._

 _Todos pensaban que era un sueño imposible de conseguir, un sueño fantasioso para un niño que no conocía la realidad de este mundo. Eso era lo que todos habían pensado, y por eso se habían_ _reído_ _y le habían dado ese aplauso frío que recibió; pero_ _Itachi_ _lo había dicho con seriedad, y muy pronto sus compañeros y profesores llegarían a conocer el verdadero significado de esa seriedad._

—Ahora el siguiente... Kumihimo Tomoe.

—Esta torpe persona se llama Kumihimo Tomoe. El sueño de esta torpe persona es ser una honorable samurái que solo luche por la paz, eso es.

Si sus compañeros y su maestro se habían contenido por muy poco de reírse de él, esta vez no lograron reunir el suficiente autocontrol como para volver a hacerlo, sonoras carcajadas escapándose de entre las filas de alumnos mientras tanto Itachi como el maestro se giraban a ver, sorprendidos, en dirección a la pequeña niña de corto cabello negro, vestida con un _kimono_ blanco de artes marciales y desentonando totalmente de entre sus compañeros con ropas ligeras, casuales y mucho mas infantiles.

—¿Samurái? ¡Pero si esos se extinguieron hace años por ser unos debiluchos!

Uno de los niños a espaldas de Itachi exclamó aquello, riéndose a quijada batiente.

—¡Estamos en Konohagakure, una aldea shinobi! ¡El País del Hierro es hacia el norte, niña tonta! —mientras el profesor intentaba poner orden en el salón, otro niño aprovechó para burlarse, lanzando una bola de papel en dirección a la niña que aun yacía de pie, justo al lado de Itachi.

Sin embargo, la niña ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para esquivar la bola, moviendo apenas un poco la cabeza para que esta terminase por caer sobre su sección de los escritorios.

A diferencia de lo que cualquier niño de seis años hubiese hecho al verse como objeto de las burlas de sus compañeros, la chiquilla ni siquiera se movió de su sitio o dijo nada mas en lo que al fin el maestro lograba hacer callar a los demás niños, mirando algo incrédulo hacia la chica que al parecer había logrado superar a Itachi en lo absurdo de su sueño.

¿Cómo podría ser ella una samurái si estaba en una academia shinobi? Ni siquiera eso entraba en su propia cabeza... Pero por la expresión severa de la pequeña niña mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sitio, él comprendió que si él iba en serio con eso de cumplir su sueño, ella tambien iba tan en serio como él.

Al parecer, no le había tocado gente tan común como él había pensado entre sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Con suerte, incluso encontraría a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo a superar sus propios limites.

Sin embargo, las siguientes semanas que transcurrieron al primer día de Academia de Itachi, tan solo lo llevaron a sentir decepción.

Deseoso por superarse, Itachi había puesto toda su atención en cada clase, siempre apuntando a tener las mejores notas y realizar cada entrenamiento a la perfección; él no tenía tiempo para llevarse bien con los demás o hacer amigos, pues con eso no podría acercarse mas a su meta. Pero mientras que los días, las lecciones y los exámenes pasaban, mas y mas cuenta se daba de que algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

¿Por qué sentía que aprendía mas en una sola sesión de entrenamiento con Shisui que con un mes de clases en la Academia? Sinceramente... Comenzaba a preocuparse.

El sonido de la madera cortando el aire una y otra vez, junto a los latigazos de la ropa al sacudirse violentamente rompían la tranquilidad que hasta entonces había reinado en el lago principal dentro del distrito Uchiha, aquel que se encontraba cerca de la zona comercial del mismo, y a donde muchos niños Uchiha acudían a jugar durante las tardes. Pero durante las tardes de la ultima semana, era el campo de entrenamiento de dos jovencitos, cuyos objetivos no eran exactamente jugar, y cuyos emblemas en sus espaldas no parecían pertenecer al mismo clan. Había una gran diferencia entre un abanico rojo y blanco y un dragón de colores, después de todo.

Él reconocía tu rostro... Pero, ¿De donde?

Oculto entre las sombras de un frondoso árbol en el extremo del lago mas cercano a la calle, Uchiha Itachi apenas podría ser vislumbrado entre las ramas, su corto cabello negro y su talento para esconderse entre la obscuridad ayudándolo a camuflajearse de forma que ni siquiera los anaranjados rayos del atardecer lograsen delatar su ubicación mientras te observaba mientras, ajena a todo, levantabas y bajabas un _boken_ tal vez demasiado grande para ella, una y otra vez, cortando el aire rítmicamente. Una sola pregunta llenando la cabeza del pequeño Itachi.

¿Qué hacía esta niña en el distrito, tan cerca del anochecer y tantos días seguidos?

El distrito Uchiha no era un lugar de confinamiento. Todos los miembros del clan podían entrar y salir a placer, al igual que cualquier otro habitante de Konoha podía hacerlo. Pero, y según lo que él había escuchado de su padre, muy pocas personas de la aldea deseaban entrar al sitio en donde vivían los sospechosos del Incidente del _Kyūbi_ , y los Uchiha tenían todo lo que podían pedir dentro del distrito, así que se veían muy pocos abanicos rojos y blancos fuera de ese lugar después de cierta hora.

Y por supuesto, no era para nada normal ver un rostro familiar pero con un emblema que él jamás había visto en medio del distrito Uchiha, así que él había decidido posponer por algunos instantes su regreso a casa y aprovechar su curiosidad para practicar algo escencial en el trabajo de un shinobi; el espionaje: Sin moverse de donde estaba, intentaría obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de esta niña que a él le parecía familiar y, si era necesario, le informaría a algún adulto de su presencia en el lugar.

... O al menos eso había tenido planeado. Tras haber estado allí por casi dos horas durante los últimos días, lo unico que había podido obtener de información era que 1: No eras una chica que perteneciera al clan, 2: Solo llevabas contigo una toalla, una cantimplora de bambú y el _boken_ que en ese momento sujetabas entre tus manos, y 3: No parecías tener intenciones de hacer otra cosa mas que entrenar para luego perderte entre los arboles que habían tras el lago, desapareciendo hasta el día siguiente.

Y eso era una clara señal de que Itachi necesitaba practicar un poco mas sus habilidades de espionaje.

—¿Eh...? ¿Acaso mis ojos me están engañando? ¿Realmente eres tú quien está acosando a una chica, Itachi?

El corazón de Itachi prácticamente intentó salirse de su pecho cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Él terminó por tambalearse en la rama donde había permanecido agazapado hasta entonces, girándose para ver, un poco pálido, la sonrisa entretenida de un segundo jovencito que yacía de pie en la misma rama, la espalda recostada contra el tronco mientras sus brazos yacían cruzados, casi de forma acusatoria.

—¡Shisui...! —el Uchiha mas joven gruñó aquello tras haber recuperado el equilibrio, frunciendole el ceño a su mejor amigo a pesar de estar muy consciente a esas alturas sobre el excepcional talento que tenía ese muchacho para "aparecer" y desaparecer de un sitio a placer.

—¿No eres demasiado joven para estar _tan_ interesado en las niñas? —preguntó el muchacho en voz baja, pues no parecía tener planes de arruinar el espionaje de su amigo—. A tu edad las chicas me daban asco... Aunque como tienes la costumbre de hacer cosas mucho mas adelantadas a tu edad...

—No estoy espiandola por eso. Estoy entrenando —Itachi aclaró secamente al regresar la mirada hacia adelante, observando tu figura al otro lado del lago. Sin embargo, no parecías haberte dado cuenta de la forma extraña en que el árbol se había movido mientras él intentaba recuperarse del susto que su amigo le había dado, pues continuabas en medio de uno de tus ejercicios de cincuenta repeticiones—. Me pareció extraño que ella estuviese en este lugar... No es alguien del clan, así que decidí espiarla para investigar las razones de que esté aquí.

—¿Ah si? —curioso, los ojos de largas pestañas del joven Shisui se abrieron con curiosidad, agachándose ligeramente para poder ver entre las hojas— Oh... Tienes razón, por un momento creí que era Uchiha, pero... ¿Acaso la conoces?

—Creo haberla visto antes, pero justo ahora no puedo recordarlo... —el mas joven del dúo admitió sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo—. Tal vez es una compañera de la Academia.

—Ah, es cierto que comenzaste la academia hace un mes —Shisui recordó al volver a acomodarse contra el tronco, pareciendo entretenido por alguna razón mientras lo veía espiar—. Aunque no me sorprende que ni siquiera recuerdes de donde conoces a esta niña... Teniendo en cuenta que lo unico que parece importarte es entrenar.

—No necesito recordar cosas innecesarias. Solo necesito entrenar para volverme mas fuerte.

—Hah... Tan poco adorable como siempre.

Suspiró derrotado el joven Shisui, pero aun así sus ojos obscuros brillaban de diversión, como si jamás hubiese visto a un niño como él antes lo cual era bastante probable. Aun así, el jovencito, de unos once o doce años de edad, le preguntó que era lo que había logrado averiguar sobre su objetivo y cuanto tiempo tenía allí escondido, haciendo que la sonrisa felina que parecía ser característica en él se borrase cuando obtuvo la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—... ¿Es en serio? —preguntó mas para si mismo que para Itachi, frotándose el rostro con una mano.

—Pensé en seguirla hasta donde sea que vaya después de entrenar, pero...

—... Algo me dice que terminarás metido en _muchos_ problemas al crecer —un suspiro mas fuerte que los anteriores salió del mayor, alejando al fin su mano de su propio rostro para componer entonces otra sonrisa, sus ojos redondeados brillando de nuevo con diversión en lo que notaba como su joven amigo le miraba curioso por encima del hombro cuando dio un paso hacia adelante en la rama—. Bien, te daré una mano. ¿Qué clase de amigo podría ser yo si no puedo enseñarte un truco o dos?

—Shisui... —Itachi masculló desde su lugar, los ojos obscuros brillando con lo que parecía ser una enorme admiración y una clara sed de conocimiento mientras el jovencito mayor se apretaba el protector de frente tras la cabeza.

—Mira y aprende, jovencito... La manera mas rápida y efectiva de obtener información de un objetivo de tu interés.

Y dicho eso, Itachi lo observó saltar de la rama del árbol, cayendo como todo un experto en el suelo y clavando su mirada en tu figura en lo que parecía estar reuniendo valor para hacer su gran movida... Que fue rodear el lago con paso tranquilo para acercarse a donde estabas entrenando, una sonrisa amigable en su rostro y los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza cuando se detuvo a tu lado, haciendo que tu tambien detuvieses tus ejercicios para verlo con la mayor de las sorpresas.

—Oye, pequeñita. No es que quiera molestarte ni nada, pero... ¿No estás sujetando mal el boken?

El rostro de Itachi tomó un tono extraño, entre gris y morado mientras sus ojos parecían vaciarse de brillo y su expresión se llenaba de desconcierto y decepción.

 _"Acaso... ¿Está intentando_ _coquetear_ _con ella para sacarle información?"_

—Tu muñeca derecha debe estar doliendo un poco cuando lo bajas por la forma en que lo sujetas, ¿Me equivoco? —el joven Shisui continuó con su desesperado intento de empezar una conversación, su sonrisa amigable y su voz de tono gentil dándole la apariencia de alguien que no tenía dobles intenciones—. Y a menos que seas zurda, no creo que deberías sujetarla con la izquierda primero.-

El ceño de Itachi se frunció ligeramente mientras continuaba oculto tras las ramas, pues se dio cuenta de que él no había tomado nota de lo que Shisui estaba indicándote. Ciertamente habías estado sujetando mal el _boken_ durante todo ese tiempo, y ni siquiera tú habías caído en cuenta de ello, pues bajaste la mirada y te apresuraste en cambiar la posición de tus manos sobre la empuñadura, dando un golpe de prueba y notando rápidamente la diferencia.

... Cuan increíblemente bueno era Shisui notando los detalles.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora se debe sentir mucho mejor —sonrió radiantemente el muchacho, sacudiéndose un poco el ondulado cabello que sobresalía por sobre su protector de frente—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, es extraño ver a alguien practicar kendō. ¿Acaso es una nueva materia en la Acade-...?

—¿Acaso habeís venido a correrme de aquí, Uchiha- _dono_?

Las palabras de Shisui quedaron a mitad de su salida cuando tu voz, suave y aguda en comparación, se alzó en el aire mientras él hablaba, su sonrisa y aire alegre congelandose antes de que inclinase la cabeza un poco para poder verte a la cara, lleno de curiosidad por lo que habías dicho.

—... ¿Qué...? —preguntó, medio perdido— ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Es que algunas personas de vuestro clan han estado viniendo a ver a esta torpe persona durante los últimos días... Pensé que alguno estaba molesto porque estoy aquí, y creí que os habían enviado para decirme que me fuera— respondiste tranquilamente, al parecer sin darte cuenta de como las ramas del árbol en donde Itachi aun yacía se sacudían anormalmente, como si él hubiese estado a punto de caerse— ¿Entonces...?

Shisui pestañeó un par de veces, como si estuviese procesando lo que le habías dicho antes de inclinarse un poco hacia ti, sonriendo de nuevo con simpatía al negar con la cabeza y palmear un poco tu cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no he venido a correrte. Cualquiera puede venir a entrenar aquí en el distrito Uchiha —dijo el muchachito mientras le mirabas con esos grandes ojos violetas brillando, haciéndole pensar que en verdad tenías una cara incluso mas adorable que la de Itachi, quien casi siempre tenía una expresión neutral en el rostro—. Aunque si alguien llega a decirte que no puedes entrenar aquí, solo tienes que decirles que yo te di permiso. ¡Soy el líder de todo este lugar, después de todo!

 _"Aprovechando la inocencia de una niña para decir mentiras..."_ Itachi pensó desde su lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que un shinobi tan bueno tuviese semejante gusto por vacilarse a los demás a la primera oportunidad?

Ajena a las mentiras de Shisui, una sonrisa radiante recorrió tu rostro al asentir tras sus palabras, las mejillas del jovencito ruborizándose al pensar de nuevo que los niños pequeños en verdad tenían su encanto y que pagaría una fortuna por tener una hermanita tan linda como tú, o por ver a Itachi sonreír de esa manera.

—... Muchísimas gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí —dijiste sin dejar de sonreir, y él solo pudo apartar la mirada y rascarse la nuca, soportando las ganas de revolverte el cabello como lo hacía cuando Itachi hacía alguna cosa adorable—. Prometo que no seré una molestia para nadie.

—Mm... Mas que agradecerme, podrías al menos decirme tu nombre —el muchacho se apresuró a pedir una recompensa por "haber salvado tu día", sus ojos destellando picardía cuando se giró hacia el árbol en donde Itachi aun estaba escondido—. Si quieres que ser amiga mía, primero debes presentarte.

—El nombre de esta torpe persona es Tomoe —sonreíste al dar una reverencia, tu ondulado cabello negro se agitó un poco y terminó por caer sobre tus mejillas, tus ojos entrecerrandose al volver a mirar al joven Shisui—. Es un honor conoceros, Shisui- _dono_. A usted y a Itachi- _dono_ , aunque no quiera salir de ese árbol por alguna razón.

—Ah, tambien es un pla-... —la sonrisa atontada de Shisui se borró entonces cuando pareció notar algo extraño, una de sus cejas levantándose ligeramente, interrumpiendo su saludo— ¿Eh? ¿C-C-Cómo... Cómo supiste que...?

—Me di cuenta del escondite de Itachi- _dono_ hace un par de horas —respondiste al encogerte de hombros, tu sonrisa infantil sin borrarse, dejándole ver al joven shinobi una blanca hilera de dientes de leche—. Pensé que él se había molestado de verme aquí y os había dicho que me viniese a sacar.

Itachi solo pudo fruncir el ceño, decepcionado de sus pobres capacidades de camuflaje y escondite. ¿Así que te habías dado cuenta de...?

—P-Puedo entender que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, pero... —Shisui continuó hablando, pareciendo ahora algo nervioso— ... ¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres, Tomoe- _chan_? Yo no recuerdo habértelos dicho...

—... ¿Eh? —ahora fue tu turno de lucir sorprendida, y tus ojos se abrieron muy grande mientras observabas el rostro del joven shinobi y tu sonrisa terminaba por borrarse— ¿Vuestra merced no...?-

Pero antes de que siquiera pudieses terminar tu propia pregunta, tus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de que llevases una mano a tu cabeza, soltando el _boken_ que cayó en el verde pasto bajo ustedes en lo que soltabas un quejido de dolor, haciendo a Shisui saltar en su lugar.

—¡¿Tomoe- _chan_?!

—M-Mi cabeza... ¡Duele...! —lograste decir mientras terminabas sujetandotela entre ambas manos, apretándola en un desesperado intento por amainar el dolor— ¡¿Por qué...?!

Sin embargo, no pudiste continuar hablando antes de que otro grito de dolor saliese de tu garganta, poniéndole un punto final a tus acciones antes de que tu cuerpo perdiese las fuerzas, desplomándose hacia adelante y hacia los brazos de Shisui, quien se apresuró a atraparte antes que pudieses terminar en el suelo.

—¡Shisui!

Moviéndose como una bala, Itachi salió de su escondite en el árbol y se apresuró a detenerse junto a su amigo y a ti, la expresión adolorida que había quedado en tu rostro comenzando a relajarse tras unos segundos, dando indicios de que habías perdido la consciencia por completo. Rápidamente, el mas grande de los Uchiha te acomodó entre sus brazos mientras intercambiaba una mirada llena de preguntas con su amigo, quien solo pudo devolverle el gesto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. I: Kaihaku

_**DISCLAIMER** :_ Los personajes y el universo presentado en la franquicia Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los OC y esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 _ **Muchas gracias a:**_

badredheadkawaii

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ Historia de Personaje x OC, Posible OOC, Reader-insert, Horrores ortograficos, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, muerte de personajes, contenido explicito y **spoilers** de las novelas " _Itachi Shinden: Libro de Luz Brillante"_ y " _Naruto Jinraiden: El Día en que el Lobo Aulló"._

 _ **Glosario:**_

- _Saigenzai_ : Hierba con efectos psicotrópicos con el que se prepara el Kotarō.

* * *

.

.

.

El rostro de la matriarca Uchiha había sido digno de un poema de diez paginas cuando su hijo mayor, acompañado por su mejor amigo, aparecieron justo despues del crepúsculo con rostros de total inocencia bajo el marco de la puerta de su casa, y con una niña inconsciente entre los brazos como si no fuese más que un gato abandonado que habían encontrado de camino a casa.

Y la verdad fuese dicha, Itachi había dudado por un momento en llevarte a su casa o a casa de Shisui que vivía solo, pero al final, Shisui había logrado convencerlo de llevarte a la casa de la familia principal con la excusa de que esta quedaba mas cerca en el camino. Aún para ese entonces, él era demasiado inocente y no tenía ni idea del alcance en la "maldad" que Shisui escondía tras esos ojos felinos y esa sonrisa "amigable".

Itachi sabía que su madre, normalmente tranquila, a veces tendía a exagerar un poco con sus reacciones ante situaciones inesperadas. Y aunque inocente aun a ciertos comportamientos de los adultos, él tenía el presentimiento de que su madre terminaría reaccionando de forma espectacular al hecho de que había llegado mucho mas tarde de lo que normalmente lo hacía a casa, acompañado por Shisui que era siete años mayor que él y mucho mas travieso, y con una niña que no era del clan Uchiha y que ademas estaba desmayada.

— _Kaa_ _-san_...

Itachi había empezado a llamarla cautelosamente, dando un paso hacia adelante mientras Shisui intentaba desesperadamente contener la risa que amenazaba con escaparsele al ver la mandíbula desencajada de la matriarca Uchiha, ganándose una mirada congela-sangre de parte de su amiguito cuando un "Pf" logró salirse sin querer de entre sus labios. ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían estarsele pasando por la cabeza al ver a su asocial y cerrado hijo prodigio en semejante situación comprometedora?

—Nosotros...

 **— _¿Qué significa todo esto, Itachi, Shisui-kun?_**

Mikoto preguntó sin siquiera dejar que el niño terminase de hablar, haciendo que la sonrisa de Shisui se borrase de su rostro al ver la mirada escalofriante de la señora sobre él mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Tanto él como Itachi no se dieron cuenta de que daban un paso hacia atrás, intimidados.

—... ¿Y bien? Exijo una buena explicación ahora, o...

Un pequeño estornudo salió desde la espalda de Shisui, deteniendo el aura demoniaca que empezaba a emanar de Mikoto y causando que los tres Uchiha se girasen a ver como, recostada sobre la espalda del _Genin_ , tu rostro se arrugaba en un ceño fruncido mientras tus puños se cerraban justo frente al cuello del jovencito.

—Ah, está temblando.

—Oh, dios. ¡Apresurense a meterla dentro o pescará un resfriado! —de pronto la madre parecía mucho mas preocupada por el bienestar de la extraña que por cualquiera fueran las razones por las que había terminado frente a su puerta, empujando a los dos niños dentro de la casa antes de cerrar la puerta y moverse como bólido hacia la cocina—. Shisui _-kun_ , llévala a la habitación de huéspedes. Itachi, tu ven a ayudarme a preparar algo para calentarla.

No era necesario decirle a Shisui en donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes en aquella casa de dos pisos. A pesar de tener un año y medio de haberse conocido, Mikoto ya había olvidado la cantidad de veces que ese pequeño había llegado a buscar a Itachi para entrenar o se había quedado a cenar o hablar con él hasta tales horas que ella no tenía mas opción que invitarlo a quedarse a dormir. Y aunque por un momento no había podido evitar desconfiar (Porque aquel niño tenía una cara de astucia que solo podía traer problemas), en realidad sabía que debía haber una buena razón para que ambos hubiesen llegado con semejante sorpresa.

Y así, tras haberle explicado lo que había pasado durante la tarde, Mikoto les había ayudado de buena gana a llevar una bandeja con agua, té negro y un bowl con compresas y agua tibia a la habitación en donde Shisui te había depositado dentro de uno de los futones libres de la casa, el joven shinobi frunciendo el ceño con clara preocupación mientras observaba tu figura bajo las cobijas.

—Tiene una fiebre horrible... —masculló el jovencito mientras Mikoto dejaba la bandeja a un lado del futón, Itachi tomando asiento junto a la misma para tomar una de las compresas tibias y colocarla sobre tu frente.

—Oh... —el agudo llanto de un niño llegó a los oídos de los tres cuando Mikoto se disponía a revisarte, deteniendo sus manos mientras intentaban medir tu temperatura— Ya es hora de comer para Sasuke...

—Está bien, Mikoto- _kaa_ _-chan_. Nosotros nos encargamos de esto —el extrovertido Shisui se adelantó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, sacudiéndolo en un gesto confianzudo mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el pulgar, poniendo una gran sonrisa amistosa—. Lo mas probable es que ella solo esté cansada.

Aun así, era clara la preocupación en el rostro de Mikoto al asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación, dejando a los dos niños a solas. Un minuto de silencio transcurrió, ambas miradas fijas en tu rostro pálido y con gesto claramente adolorido. Y aunque Itachi había explicado lo mejor que pudo la situación en menos de cinco minutos, ni siquiera él había comprendido lo que había ocurrido en el lago un rato atrás.

—Shisui...

—No. Yo no la conozco, si es lo que vas a preguntar. —respondió el de revuelto cabello negro, cubriendo un poco mejor tu hombro derecho con la cobija.

La pregunta que ambos se hacían era tan obvia que no hubo necesidad de siquiera decirla en voz alta: Si él no te conocía y esa tarde era la primera vez que ambos hablaban, ¿Por qué le habías llamado por su nombre antes de desmayarte?

Al parecer, ambos habían dado con una pequeña cajita de secretos cuando habían intentado acercarse a ti.

—¿No deberíamos llamar a sus padres o algo? —el mayor masculló mientras el menor secaba un poco del sudor que corría por tu cuello con otra compresa, notando como tu cuerpo seguía temblando terriblemente a pesar de las compresas y la gruesa cobija— Tú estás estudiando con ella, ¿No? ¿No sabes en donde vive o como se llaman sus padres? Podemos empezar por ahí.

—Aun si me lo preguntas...

La mirada reprochante que Shisui le mando hizo que Itachi se encogiese un poco en su sitio, como si le hubiese transmitido el "¿Es en serio?" que pasó por la mente de su amigo. ¿Qué estaba esperando? A él solo le importaba graduarse rapido de la Academia para cumplir su sueño, y poco le importaban sus compañeros de clase o cosas como hacer amigos y aprender datos innecesarios.

—Hah... ¿Al menos sabes su apellido? —preguntó el de cabello revuelto tras batirlo aun mas con una mano.

—Oh... Kumihimo. Creo que ese es su apellido.

—¿Kumihimo? ¿Como las trenzas? —la ceja de Shisui se elevó ligeramente antes de caer de regreso a su sitio en un ceño fruncido, pareciendo repasar alguna información por su cabeza—. Aun así, no recuerdo haber escuchado de nadie mas con ese apellido en Konoha...

Ni él tampoco, la verdad fuera dicha. Aunado al extraño sueño que habías expuesto durante el primer día de clases y las peculiares ropas por las cuales los niños se burlaban de ti a diario, tu apellido era tan poco común que era difícil de confundir. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguno de los dos hubiese escuchado de alguien mas que tú con ese apellido en toda Konoha?

Al final, no pudieron hacer mas que observar como te estremecías sobre el futón entre ambos, Itachi cambiando la pequeña compresa tibia periódicamente mientras Shisui reacomodaba tu ropa y la cobija cuando tus temblores la hacían bajar por tus hombros, Mikoto volviendo a aparecer por unos instantes para que ambos le confiasen la tarea de buscar por tus parientes antes de que desapareciese detrás de la puerta corrediza. Las dudas de ambos solo eran respondidas con tu silencio y algún sollozo adolorido que soltabas, hasta que las campanas que indicaban las nueve de la noche resonaron por la casa y el Uchiha mas grande tuvo que levantarse del _tatami_.

—Mañana tengo una misión. Ya no...

Pero se detuvo cuando vio que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención, demasiado ocupado observando tu rostro como para siquiera levantar la mirada y verlo acercarse a la puerta. Los ojos gatunos de Shisui se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, en sorpresa.

Muy pocas veces él había visto que Uchiha Itachi, el pequeño prodigio, sintiese interés por algo mas que por su familia, el entrenamiento de shinobi y su comida favorita. A diferencia de otros niños de su edad, él parecía totalmente ajeno y por encima de cosas tan mundanas como los juegos, los amigos, las niñas u otras trivialidades típicas de un niño de esa edad; a tal punto en que no parecía siquiera importarle el hecho de que prácticamente tenía un club de fanáticas en su escuela y entre las niñas del clan Uchiha. Para ese niñito (Porque por dios, él era siete años mayor) no parecía haber nada mas en el mundo que su familia, los dulces y esa ambición... Ese sueño suyo de llegar a ser un shinobi capaz de traer la paz definitiva.

Teniendo en cuenta eso, definitivamente era una anormalidad que _el_ Uchiha Itachi estuviese tan interesado en ti como para haber ignorado su retirada y haber permitido que su madre se encargase sola de su hermanito cuando él siempre corría como un bólido a ayudarla con todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sasuke.

¿Mañana el sol saldría por el oeste...? Se preguntó Shisui antes de romper una sonrisa y acercarse a sacudir un poco el largo cabello negro de su amigo con una mano, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y que se girase a verlo, entre irritado y curioso.

—Cuida bien de ella, Itachi.

Aunque la irritación se borró del rostro del niño ante sus palabras y su sonrisa, Shisui notó que su curiosidad permanecía incluso antes de que él cruzase la puerta y saliese de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

 ** _..._**

—¡N-Ngh...!

Aun cuando su madre le había dicho que fuese a dormir y que le permitiese a ella encargarse de ti mientras él descansaba, Itachi había declinado la oferta serenamente. Y allí en donde su madre lo había dejado, tambien se encontraba cuando el reloj dió las cinco en punto y uno de los gallos que su madre mantenía en el patio cantó por primera vez, justo al alba.

El sonido de la tela crujiendo hizo que Itachi despertase del sueño que había logrado vencerle en algún punto de la madrugada y que le había dejado con la cabeza colgando mientras aun yacía sentado junto al futón, apresurandose a frotarse los ojos para alejar el sueño y observar mas espabilado como tu rostro, tranquilo tras haber superado la fiebre en algún momento de la madrugada, comenzaba a arrugarse en una mueca cansada en lo que te removías debajo de las cobijas.

El primer rayo de sol alcanzó a iluminar el interior de la habitación justo cuando tus ojos, del color de la lavanda, se abrieron para encontrarse con la imagen del techo.

El corazón de Itachi se saltó un latido por alguna razón, pero estaba mas ocupado observando como tu rostro se llenaba de confusión cuando pareciste darte cuenta de que aquel no era un techo conocido para ti. Tu ceño se frunció ligeramente y pareciste estar recordando que era lo ultimo que habías hecho antes de dormir, en un intento de ubicarte.

—Tranquila.

Aun si él intentó sonar lo mas sereno y sutil posible para no agregar el miedo a la confusión que ya sentías, no logró disminuir el salto que diste en la cama al escuchar su voz, sujetando la cobija frente a ti como si con ello pudieses protegerte de algún ataque. Él, en un segundo intento de demostrar que no tenía malas intenciones, levantó las manos en el aire.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Lo prometo.

Tus grandes ojos violetas lo escanearon de pies a cabeza, haciendo que se sintiese repentinamente y extrañamente nervioso por el escrutinio. ¿Tal vez era el color poco común de tus ojos lo que le hacía sentir ligeramente emocionado? Él estaba seguro de que no había visto unos así antes.

—¿Por qué...?- Te interrumpiste a mitad de la pregunta para observar la habitación mejor ahora que estabas sentada en el futón, tu ceño frunciendose un poco al ver el sol por la ventana— ¿En donde...?

—Estás en mi casa, dentro del Distrito Uchiha —Itachi explicó al bajar lentamente las manos para recoger la compresa que había caído de tu frente cuando te habías incorporado—. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer, Tomoe- _san_?

Le sorprendía lo transparente que era tu expresión, pues sin que siquiera dijeses una palabra, él ya sabía que podías recordar todo lo que había pasado en el lago del campo de entrenamiento con solo detallar el fruncir o el relajo de tus cejas, las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en tu ceño, tus ojos o tu boca y la forma en que tus ojos terminaban por vagar lejos, desenfocandose.

—Uchiha Shisui- _dono_... Y... —tus ojos volvieron a posarse en él, mirándolo aun un poco confundida. Itachi recordó entonces que, si él a duras penas podía recordar tu nombre, muy probablemente tu ni siquiera podías recordar el suyo o su rostro, a pesar de que el día anterior parecías conocerlo de toda la vida.

—Somos compañeros en el mismo salón de clases en la academia y ademas, somos vecinos de asiento —se apresuró a hacer una pequeña reverencia, tal y como lo hacían sus padres y Shisui al saludar a alguien—. Por eso se tu nombre. Yo soy...

—Uchiha... Itachi- _dono_...

Ahora fue el turno de Itachi de parecer sorprendido, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Tal vez si habías prestado atención a las veces que le habían llamado por su nombre cuando pasaban la asistencia en la academia? Pero por la forma en que le mirabas, como quien mira a alguien que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, él solo podía asumir que sabías su nombre de la misma forma en que sabías el de su amigo Shisui...

—... ¿Conocías a Shisui y a mi desde antes? —preguntó sin mayores miramientos, y tu solo le observaste fijamente antes de que tu rostro volviese a arrugarse en una mueca adolorida, llevándote una mano a la cabeza como si un sordo dolor aun persistiera desde el día anterior— ¿Tomoe- _san_?

—Agh... —te quejaste con una voz que definitivamente no podía ser fingida, tus dedos crispandose sobre la piel de tu frente, bajo tu flequillo negro— ... Shisui- _dono_... ¿Era el joven de ayer...? ¿Él era... _S-_ _Shunshin_ _no_...?

—¿Estás bien? —ahora su preocupación fue mayor que su curiosidad, inclinándose ligeramente en tu dirección al ver que llevabas tu otra mano a tu cabeza, sujetándola como si el dolor hubiese aumentado.

—¿ _Nanadaime_ _-sama_...? ¿ _... Tsunagari_ _no_...? ¿Por qué...? ... Esos nombres... —preguntaste en un susurro, mas para ti misma que para él, tu cuerpo encorvandose en el sitio ante los ojos cada vez mas preocupados de Itachi— Ugh... ¡Mi cabeza...!

Entre los cortos cabellos negros, el jovencito pudo ver como tus ojos se desenfocaban y parecían bailar dentro de sus cuencas, una clara señal de un fuerte mareo que hacía que apretases mas el agarre de tus dedos en tu cráneo. Tu cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse en tu sitio, y antes de que Itachi siquiera tuviese la oportunidad de alcanzar la puerta para llamar a sus padres, te vio desplomarte de nuevo en el futón.

... Tal vez él debía dejar de ser tan directo al hacer preguntas.

Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto estaban en la habitación cinco minutos después, el primero estando allí por coincidencia ya que acababa de llegar de su turno nocturno en la estación de policías. Con expresión ligeramente confundida, escuchó como su esposa le contaba lo mismo que Itachi le había contado la noche anterior al llegar a casa, haciendo que el hombre frunciese ligeramente el ceño mientras le preguntaba a su mujer la razón por la cual no lo había contactado anoche mismo. Él estaba fuera de la estación en ese momento y un fallo de comunicación había impedido que su mensaje llegase a él, y al final, los tres estaban allí observándote mientras otro absceso de fiebre te hacía estremecer en la cama en lo que las pastillas que la mujer había empujado en tu garganta lograban hacer efecto.

—¿Kumihimo, dices? —sopesó el Capitán de la Policía mientras se frotaba la barbilla con los dedos— Ciertamente recuerdo haber visto algo sobre un Kumihimo hace algunos meses, pero...

—¿Pero?

Los ojos afilados del patriarca se abrieron con un poco de sorpresa al ver hacia su hijo, este mirándolo fijamente mientras, tomando el mismo puesto que había ocupado toda la noche, le hacia presión para que continuase hablando mientras vigilaba a la niña en la cama.

—... Voy a salir. Regresaré en un momento.

Aunque el rostro de Mikoto se llenó de confusión ante la respuesta de Fugaku, Itachi solo pareció un poco irritado por el hermetismo de su padre antes de ignorarlo y continuar observando tu rostro adolorido, su curiosidad aumentando aun mas ahora que habías vuelto a caer cuando parecías estar mucho mejor tan solo media hora atrás. ¿Acaso él tenía la culpa de ello por haberte preguntado si conocías a Shisui o a él de antes?

Otro nuevo y extraño sentimiento comenzó a picar y hacer una molesta presión en su pecho, pero él era aun demasiado joven para darle un nombre.

—Gh...

Lentamente, tus ojos volvieron a abrirse en medio de la fiebre que comenzaba a cesar, siendo esta vez la figura de una mujer lo primero que llegó a tu campo de visión nublado. La mujer se apresuró a quitar los mechones de cabello que caían sobre tus ojos y a sonreír consoladoramente para apaciguar cualquier temor que pudieses sentir por el malestar.

Tu mirada desenfocada se mantuvo en ella por un largo instante, como si intentases reconocerla.

—¿ _Okaa_ _... sama..._? —preguntaste débilmente, y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la mujer, para la sorpresa de Itachi.

—Todo está bien, Tomoe- _chan_... —respondió la madre mientras acariciaba suavemente tu cabeza de la misma forma en que lo hacía cada vez que alguno de sus hijos caía víctima de la fiebre o el malestar—. No tengas miedo.

Y como si fuese magia, el dolor en tu rostro pareció amainar hasta desaparecer con solo esas caricias, tu gesto calmandose y tus ojos cerrándose de nuevo hasta que lucías tan tranquila como si estuvieses teniendo un hermoso sueño. El pequeño Itachi no podía creerlo, el poder de la caricia de una madre.

—... _Ok_ _aa_ _-sama_... —volviste a decir tras algunos instantes de silencio, sin abrir los ojos— ... Estoy bien... N-No tienes que levantarte... Vas a enfermar aun mas...

Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron con la mayor de las sorpresas, su mano dejando de acariciar la cabeza azabache ante las palabras tan extrañas. Pero ni ella ni Itachi pudieron siquiera decir algo mas cuando de pronto la puerta principal de la casa resonó al ser abierta, varios pasos moviéndose velozmente sobre el piso de madera antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriese de golpe, dejando entrar a dos hombres desconocidos.

— ** _Tomoe._**

Al parecer, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo era siempre algo bastante sorprendente, porque apenas el primer hombre entró por esa puerta, la boca de la madre de Itachi se abrió como si su mandíbula hubiese perdido toda fuerza, los ojos negros fijos en la figura del alto y bellísimo joven de largo cabello blanco que, sin siquiera fijarse en los otros presentes, se abalanzó hacia el futón para acercarse a ti.

—¡Estuvimos toda la noche buscándote! ¡Gracias al cielo! —exclamó el hombre mientras sujetaba tu rostro con una de sus manos para observarte mejor. A tu vez, solo pudiste medio abrir los ojos para responder a su llamado, mirándole con ojos desenfocados por el malestar— ¿Tomoe...?

—¿... _Onii_ _.. Sama_? —tu voz débil logró llamarlo mientras él parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos también lavanda.

—Ya estoy aquí, Tomoe... Cuanto lo siento. —se disculpó el joven mientras tomaba tu cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretándote ligeramente contra su pecho.

—Lamentamos entrar de forma tan estrepitosa a su hogar —una segunda voz masculina llamó la atención de la madre y el primogénito Uchiha, ambos levantando la mirada para observar a un hombre mayor pero llamativamente más bajo que aquel que te abrazaba vehemente sobre el futón. Su cabello, igual de negro que el tuyo—. Es solo que él está en esa edad de la impulsividad...

—Ellos son Kumihimo Yukichi y Ryūnosuke. Son el maestro y el hermano mayor de la chica.

Uchiha Fugaku yacía cruzado de brazos contra el marco de la puerta corrediza, su expresión siempre seria incluso mientras veía al joven Ryūnosuke abrazándote como si estuviese convenciéndose de que realmente estabas allí. Tanto su esposa como su hijo sólo pudieron mirarlo por un instante, comprendiendo que era aquello que lo habia hecho desaparecer de la casa sin dar mayores explicaciones; al parecer había utilizado su poder como jefe de la Policía Militar para encontrar a tus familiares.

Bueno, aunque era alguien frío, su padre no era tan cruel como mucha gente podría llegar a creer, pensó Itachi antes de volver la mirada en dirección a los hermanos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡¿Por qué te fuiste a entrenar sin avisarme antes?! ¡Realmente estaba preocupado! ¡Yukichi- _Shishō_ y yo estuvimos buscándote por toda la aldea durante toda la no-...!

— _O-_ _On_ _ii_ _-sama_... No me... Dejas... Respirar...

—¡Oh...! —aflojando el agarre que él mantenía sobre tu cuerpo, lograste volver a llenar tus pulmones con aire regularmente mientras tu hermano te sentaba sobre el futón y notaba como tus mejillas volvían a tomar rápidamente un ligero tono rosado, los temblores de la fiebre desapareciendo tal vez gracias a la medicina que Mikoto te había suministrado minutos atrás— Lo siento mucho. ¿Ya estás mejor?

Lentamente asentiste con la cabeza, mirando primero a los dulces ojos lavanda de tu hermano antes de girarte a ver a los otros presentes en la habitación, como si fuese la primera vez que los veías.

—Yukichi- _Shishō_...

—A mi no me vas a ablandar con esa mierda, mocosa. ¿Sabes el maldito problema en que nos metiste para buscarte anoche?

La boca sucia del maestro y la pose severa de su cuerpo con los brazos cruzados no parecía ir acorde con su corta estatura, siendo un par de centímetros más bajo que la misma Mikoto. Las flamantes espadas que llevaba en su cintura, además, lo hacían ver aún más pequeño dado que la punta de las vainas parecían estar a solo milímetros de arrastrarse por el suelo.

—Esos serán mil ochocientos ejercicios con el shinai esta tarde. Da una sola queja al respecto y serán mil ochocientos mas. Ahora apresúrate y pide disculpas por ser una jodida molestia.

De nuevo tu rostro palideció, pero Itachi comprendió que no era una recaída en tu condición; aquel maestro tuyo era estricto, más de lo que cualquier maestro de la Academia podía serlo. ¿Esos eran los entrenamientos de un aprendiz de samurái? Porque si así eran, no se parecían en nada a los de los shinobi.

Con el cuerpo aún débil, tardaste unos momentos en arrodillarte sobre el futón para hacer una reverencia a cuerpo completo, pegando tu frente contra la tela en total sumisión y alarmando un poco a los Uchiha al ver que te habías tomado en serio las palabras del maestro.

—A esta torpe persona se le cae la cara de vergüenza, estoy profundamente apenada por los problemas que os he causado...

—Esta torpe persona también está profundamente apenada. Por haber cuidado de mi hermana menor cuando fui estúpidamente negligente, muchísimas gracias y lamento todas las molestias.

El hombre bajito cerró los ojos y pareció suspirar con cansancio antes de también pedir una disculpa mucho más corta e inclinar su cuerpo en dirección a los dueños de la casa, mientras los tres Uchiha no parecían saber en donde meterse al verlos hacer semejante disculpa por algo tan tonto. El pequeño Itachi miró a su madre en busca de guía, pero ella también estaba viendo a su esposo en búsqueda de lo mismo y este a su vez solo parecía tener puesta toda su concentración en mantener la expresión lo más fría posible aunque sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal delatasen la incomodidad en su rostro.

Con un carraspeo, el patriarca Uchiha llamó la atención de los tres en reverencia.

—Ustedes... Son la familia de samurái que se mudó hace tres meses a Konoha. ¿Me equivoco?

—Lo somos —habló el maestro, al parecer el cabecilla de la familia además, al volver a erguirse en su sitio para enfrentar al patriarca Uchiha—, ¿Acaso hay algún problema, _Taichō_?

Justo cuando Fugaku recibía aquella respuesta, Itachi observaba como tu hermano te ayudaba a levantarte del futón, preguntándote si te sentías lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a casa caminando mientras tomaba el _haori_ amarillo que Mikoto te había quitado la noche anterior y que ahora yacía doblado junto a tu _shinai_ , tu toalla y tu cantimplora a un lado de la cama. Ahora que Itachi lo notaba, podía entender porque siempre llevabas esas peculiares ropas a la Academia

Aunque tú llevabas un sencillo _kimono_ blanco e idéntico a los que usaban los karatekas, tu hermano llevaba en cambio una simple pero elegante _yukata_ blanca y plateada, mientras que tú maestro usaba un lujoso _kimono_ con _hakama_ negra y _kosode_ blanco. Pero los tres tenían varias cosas en común que los hacían lucir como del mismo conjunto: Esos largos _haori_ con el extraño emblema del dragón en la espalda y ambos lados del pecho, el de tu hermano de un brillante color azul y el de tu maestro, rojo como la sangre. Tambien llamaban la atención el peculiar color de cabello de tu hermano, el de los ojos que compartías con él, las dos espadas en las cinturas de los hombres...

El aire de nobleza que parecía rodearlos a los tres cuando se plantaron, juntos, frente a los Uchiha.

—No. No hay ningún problema. Se le pasó un informe a la policía sobre su caso y todo ha ido en orden... Hasta ahora. —dijo Fugaku al haberse puesto recto frente a los tres en un extraño impulso que se apoderó momentáneamente de su cuerpo. ¿Él también había sentido esa aura de dignidad que parecía exigirle respeto a aquellos que rodeaban a esa extraña familia?

—Bien, entonces creo que no deberíamos seguir irrumpiendo en su rutina matutina —Yukichi se inclinó en una última reverencia hacia Itachi y Mikoto, haciendo que los otros jóvenes le siguieran el gesto—. De nuevo, lamentamos mucho las molestias que esté incidente trajo, Uchiha- _dono_ , Uchiha _-Bocchan_.

La mujer y el niño solo pudieron devolver descuidadamente el saludo antes de ver, como embobados, a los tres espadachines ser escoltados por Fugaku hacia la salida de la casa. Aunque tú te detuvieses por un minuto para ver a Itachi como si quisiera decirle algo, para luego arrepentirte y correr detrás de tu familia.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Owari-hen**

 _ **Kaihaku**_

 _(Gris)_

.

.

.

* * *

El suave crujido de las flores siendo pulverizadas por el molino era lo único que lograba escucharse en la tienda. Afuera, el llanto de los grillos y el aleteo de las luciérnagas amenizaban la noche estrellada.

La persona ante ti parecía solo conocer el permanecer callado, y la verdad fuera dicha, no encontrabas el valor para comenzar una conversación y así acabar con aquel sepulcral silencio dentro de la tienda. Te habían criado para evitar inmiscuirte lo menos posible en la vida de los demás y, por más que sintieras cierta curiosidad por algún cliente como estaba ocurriendo con este te debatías fieramente entre permanecer en silencio o atreverte a preguntar algo sobre él y arriesgarte a ser rechazada o catalogada como metiche.

Pero es que, por dios, ¿Qué clase de enfermedad podía tener alguien tan joven como él para terminar consumiendo toda la dosis de _Kotarō_ que el Amo Reishi preparado en menos de un año?

Preocupada por ello, no te diste cuenta de que te le habías quedado viendo desde detrás del mostrador hasta que él, que había permanecido observando por la vitrina del local, se giró hacia ti como si fuese capaz de sentir tu insistente mirada, haciéndote tragar duro y apartarla lo más rápido posible para fingir que habías estado concentrada en tu trabajo todo ese tiempo. De nuevo te recordaste que no era correcto inmiscuirte en los problemas ajenos...

Mucho menos los problemas de un _Nukenin_.

—Oye, _N_ _ee_ _-chan_. ¿Cuando van a volver Ryūnosuke- _N_ _ii_ _-chan_ , Yuki- _Jiji_ y Reishi- _N_ _ii_ _-san_?

A pesar de lo cerrado y misterioso que había sido "el señor Itachi" con el Señorito Kina y el Amo Reishi la primera vez que se había quedado en la propiedad del clan Kodon, el pequeño se había llenado de alegría al ver su figura en la entrada de Rengyōdō esa mañana, corriendo y saltando a su alrededor mientras lo saludaba enérgicamente, ganándose -para tu sorpresa- una corta mirada suave de parte del shinobi.

Ahora que los tres de ustedes permanecían dentro de la tienda mientras tu preparabas los ingredientes para que Reishi se encargase de procesar el _Saigenzai_ cuando regresase, escuchaste a Kina preguntarte desde su asiento, en donde había coaccionado al joven cliente a jugar una partida de _Go_ con él mientras esperaban por el regreso del dueño del lugar.

—Ellos fueron a buscar un poco más de flor de loto al Monte del Lobo Aullante, así que deberían de estar aquí para dentro de unos minutos.

—Hoy se han tardado mas de lo normal... —comentó el pequeño al mover una de las piezas del tablero, poniéndolo a la cabeza de la partida que obviamente el mayor estaba perdiendo a propósito. Así que el misterioso caballero tenía un punto débil por los niños—. Tch... Y pensar que hoy _N_ _ii_ _-san_ me prometió que me ayudaría a entrenar con los kunai.

—¿Estás entrenando para ser un shinobi, Kina- _kun_?

Deseando unirse a la conversación aunque te pareció que era mas por cortesía que otra cosa, el ultimo Uchiha preguntó aquello mientras movía una de sus fichas de forma descuidada. A pesar de estar perdiendo contra un niño de siete años, él parecía entretenido con el juego.

—¡Si! ¡Seré un shinobi tan genial como mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, y le devolveré al clan Kodon el respeto que esos malvados del clan Sendō nos quitaron! —exclamó el chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa, pareciendo ir muy en serio con eso de cumplir su palabra.

—Eso es lo que decís ahora, pero a esta torpe persona le gustaría veros repetir eso cuando Reishi- _Danna_ os hace despertar temprano para estudiar. —le recordaste con la intención de hacerlo molestar, recibiendo tu esperada reacción poco después; la piel del niño palideciendo al ver que tenías razón y que él odiaba la parte "teórica" de ser un shinobi.

—¡E-Estudiar es para cerebritos como tú que les gusta leer y escribir todo el día! ¡Yo seré un shinobi de acción! —intentó defenderse el pequeño, sacándote una sonrisa ácida que ocultaba cierta ternura mientras le concedías la razón solo para cerrar la discusión, aburrida—. Ya lo verás, _N_ _ee_ _-chan_. ¡Un día seré incluso mas fuerte que Yuki- _jiji_!

—¿Ah, si? Yo no apostaría ni un ryō por eso, _mocoso_.

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, la puerta de la tienda se abrió tras las palabras de Kina, haciendo que ambos de ustedes se girasen para observar a tres recién llegados que, cubiertos por largas capas blancas, entraron con tres sacos en las espaldas que luego dejaron a un lado de la puerta, dos de ellos soltando suaves quejidos de alivio tras haber dejado ese peso en el suelo.

El rostro del imprudente Kina palideció aun mas— **_¡Y-Y-Yuki-jiji!_**

Aquel al que Kina se refería como "anciano" era, para la sorpresa silenciosa de Uchiha Itachi, un hombre con la estatura de un chico de quince años. A pesar de que su rostro lucía severo, cansado y de pocos amigos, con semejante altura y con las dos espadas que colgaban de su cintura y que casi arrastraban por el suelo, era difícil creer que ese tipo podría ser una verdadera amenaza para alguien. Tenía ademas una apariencia demasiado peculiar como para resultar temible, pues su rostro era apuesto, sus ojos afilados de color azul y su lisa cabellera negra estaba atada en una larga cola de caballo y en un cuidado flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro. Solo el tono grave de su voz y las pequeñas arrugas bajo sus ojos parecían delatar que tenía mucha mas edad de la que aparentaba.

—Cuando un mocoso como tú sea capaz de vencerme, ese mismo día renunciaré a la espada y me volveré el nuevo Daimyō del renacido País del Sol... Idiota.

—¡Ouch!

Un coscorrón de parte del hombre le sacó un quejido al pequeño, que se sobó la cabeza mientras su agresor de rostro frío se movía a paso elegante para cruzar la tienda, sin siquiera molestarse en saludar al cliente. Era facil imaginar su personalidad con solo verlo: Frío, intolerante e insolente.

—Yukichi- _Shishō_...

—¿Compraste el tabaco que te pedí, mocosa?

Él no se molestó en saludarte tampoco, y se limitó a quitarse la larga capa de encima, dejándole ver a los demás el finísimo _kimono_ blanco que llevaba puesto a pesar de que venía de una tarea tan poco glamurosa como lo era ir a buscar hierbas a la montaña. Desde el interior del blanco _kosode_ que llevaba, sacó una elegante _kiseru_ negra, con flores doradas pintadas que se enredaban a lo largo de la pipa.

—Se útil para algo y dámelo.

—Ah, Itachi- _san_. Es una agradable sorpresa verlo de nuevo —el joven y blando Reishi, con sus sencillas ropas y el ondulado cabello obscuro como el de su hermano, se acercó a saludar al shinobi que observaba la escena en silencio desde su sitio frente a la pequeña mesa con el juego de _Go_ —. Lamento haberlo hecho esperar. Estábamos...

—¡Argh, _Onii_ _-sama_! ¡Sueltame!

Tu voz se elevó asqueada cuando los largos brazos de tu hermano mayor te rodearon para estrecharte contra su cuerpo, un par de veces mas grande que el tuyo. Tal vez este joven cliente no encontrase tan facilmente el parentesco en el físico de ambos; el hombre que en ese momento te abrazaba con fuerza era el mas alto de todos en la habitación, con su larguísimo cabello blanco colgando en su espalda, su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una elegante _yukata_ y su rostro de rasgos aristocráticos. En comparación a ti, con tu corto cabello negro y tu apariencia descuidada, no había nada que pudiese indicarle a los demás que ambos de ustedes estaban unidos por la sangre.

—Te extrañé mucho, Tomoe.

Sin embargo, rápidamente el parentesco se hizo obvio cuando el hombre se inclinó para frotar su nariz en la coronilla de tu cabeza en un gesto cariñoso: Los irises del color de la lavanda resaltaban en los rostros de ambos, con los mismos rasgos finos y hermosos.

—Tan solo estuviste algunas horas fuera de casa...

—Hehehe, es adorable verte comportarte tan fríamente cuando antes ni siquiera querías despegarte de mi por mas de unos minutos.

De nuevo, la personalidad de ambos se encargó de remarcar la diferencia entre ambos, tu hermano mayor mostrándose sincero y amoroso mientras tu le mirabas frivolamente desde detrás del mostrador, disgustada por sus demostraciones de afecto en público hasta que el disgusto pareció borrarse y una pequeña sonrisa ladina recorrió tu rostro al ver que todos habían llegado sanos y salvos.

—Bienvenidos a casa, ustedes tres.

—Ya estamos de vuelta, Tomoe, Kina- _Bocchan_ —Ryūnosuke no perdió ni un poco de su amable sonrisa al saludar entonces a Uchiha Itachi con una reverencia—. Lamentamos la descortesía, estimado cliente. Buenas tardes.

Una corta reverencia con la cabeza fue la respuesta que tu hermano tuvo de tu hermano, pero él no pareció desanimado por ello y en cambio se giró hacia Kina para revolver el puntiagudo cabello del niño con una mano, escuchando como este se quejaba casi de la misma forma que tu cuando para ello tuvo que mover un poco la mascara ANBU que siempre llevaba sobre su cabeza, un recuerdo de su fallecido padre.

—Deja de perder el tiempo hablando con un asesino, Ryūnosuke. Esa carga empezará a oler mal si la dejamos mucho tiempo mas al aire libre.

Una larga nubecilla de humo salía de la _kiseru_ de aquel que parecía responder al nombre de Yukichi, mirando apremiante al joven para que detuviese la ronda de saludos y se apresurase a levantar uno de los varios sacos que habían traído en sus espaldas, su rostro totalmente indolente a pesar de las miradas alarmadas que Reishi, tu hermano y tú le mandaron por la forma en que se había dirigido hacia el cliente, quien permaneció tan sereno como una tumba a pesar de eso.

—Dejen que la mocosa se encargue de terminar lo que está haciendo y vamos a llevar esa mierda adentro, antes de que entren esas malditas moscas a la tienda.

Colocándose la boquilla de la pipa entre los labios, el de la cola de caballo se acercó a tomar algunos de los sacos entre sus manos, caminando hacia la salida sin siquiera decir ni una palabra con respecto a sus miradas o al rostro confundido del más pequeño de la casa, quien por supuesto, no tenía ni la más remota idea de la clase de fama que ese hombre con el que había estado jugando _Go_ , arrastraba a sus espaldas.

—Kina, tu tambien ven a ayudarnos.

—¡Pero Yuki- _jiji_...! —el pequeño se quejó al ver que aun estaban a mitad de la partida, pero solo una mirada gélida de parte del hombre hizo que el niño temblase en su asiento antes de saltar de su asiento a un lado de la tienda, pidiéndole disculpas al silencioso Uchiha— ¡Regresaré pronto, Itachi- _san_! ¡Lo prometo!

—¿... Qué hay en esos sacos y por qué tardaron tanto? —intentaste guardar la apariencia de normalidad ante el niño, apresurandote a cambiar el tema drásticamente.

—A-Ah... Se nos cruzó un tigre montañez en el camino y Yukichi- _san_... Bueno, ya sabes _como es él._.. —la voz de Kodon Reishi arrastró esa ultima palabra al apartar la mirada hacia donde los otros tres se encontraban repartiéndose la carga, tu ceño frunciendose levemente al comprender con solo eso lo que realmente había pasado— ... S-Supongo que tendremos para comer carne de tigre por varios días...

—¡Reishi! Tu tambien ven a ayudarnos de una vez —ordenó el nombrado en ese preciso instante, haciendo que el joven cabecilla de la tienda saltase en su sitio y corriese atemorizado hacia donde los demás se encontraban, prometiendo regresar para ayudarte cuando hubiesen terminado de guardar la carne y las hierbas que habían traído— Tch... Estos mocosos vagos...

Entre gruñidos y quejidos, los cuatro hombres terminaron por salir en fila por la puerta trasera del local, haciendote suspirar de alivio cuando de nuevo reinó la paz dentro de la pequeña y destartalada tienda. Era extraño ver como cuatro personas que por separado tendían a ser tranquilos, parecían alborotarse cuando se reunían en un solo lugar hasta hacerte perder un poco la cabeza o cometer una imprudencia como la que tú maestro había cometido.

" _¿Acaso nos quiere ver morir a todos, o qué?_ "

Volviendo a acomodar entre los mechones negros un delgado y solitario mechón de cabello blanco que había terminado fuera de lugar en tu cabeza cuando tu hermano te había saludado, volviste a acercarte al mortero con _Saigenzai_ para continuar moliendolo hasta convertirlo en un polvo finísimo, concentrándote en ello con la vaga esperanza de que el joven cliente no hubiese escuchado bien la forma en que tú maestro se había dirigido a él o que, con el ajetreo de los hombres en la tienda, lo hubiese pasado por alto hasta olvidarlo.

—A pesar de haber perdido el prestigio y de estar compuesto por personas que fueron marginadas del pueblo, veo que aun hay mucho que hacer dentro de la casa del clan Kodon.

La particular voz de Uchiha Itachi se elevó suavemente en el aire tras el largo silencio que invadió la tienda, haciendo que le mirases medio nerviosa desde tu lugar mientras él comenzaba a recoger las fichas de _Go_ que Kina había dejado sobre la mesa, al parecer sabiendo que realmente el niño no cumpliría su promesa. Su rostro ilegible, como lo había sido durante todo el tiempo desde que había llegado por primera vez a la tienda. Habías jurado que él debía de aborrecerte tras aquel primer y último encuentro en el templo del clan, pues se había negado a decir más palabras de las necesarias desde que había llegado a Rengyōdō esa mañana, y esta era la primera vez que intentaba cruzar palabras contigo voluntariamente.

—A-Ah si... —respondiste dudosamente, con un tono para nada parecido a ese atrevido y cínico que habías utilizado cuando él te había amenazado con sus ojos la primera vez que se conocieron.

Así que se había dado cuenta de ello, de la forma en que los del clan Sendō habían convertido a los del clan Kodon en renegados de la aldea, esparciendo rumores de que expendían drogas muy peligrosas y adictivas cuando en realidad ustedes vendían medicinas muy efectivas, pero que otros intentaban imitar sin tener éxito. Tras la muerte de Kodon Tenma y su esposa cuatro años atrás, Reishi se había negado rotundamente a cederle el secreto de la preparación del _Kotarō_ a los del clan Sendō, así que el cabecilla se había encargado de hacer que su vida en la aldea fuese algo parecido a un infierno al regar rumores y volver a los aldeanos que antes les tenían respeto, en su contra y en contra de todo aquel que intentase defenderlos.

—"Dale tiempo a la mente, y la mente viajará demasiado lejos para poder buscarla de nuevo."... O-O al menos eso dice Yukichi- _Shishō_ cuando nos ve holgazaneando. —agregaste con tono ligeramente divertido desde tu lugar al recordar las muchas veces que repetía esa frase antes de golpearlos en la cabeza con un _boken_ o lo que tuviese a mano.

—Hm... Ahora que he conocido a su maestro, puedo entender de donde salen esos comentarios ácidos que usted tiene.

Tragando duro al volver a recordar la forma en que le habías tratado la vez anterior realmente no eras muy buena con eso de la amabilidad y el sentido de supervivencia cuando estabas cansada como aquella vez, te apresuraste a inclinar medio cuerpo en una reverencia de disculpas para el hombre al otro lado del mostrador.

—En su nombre y el de esta torpe persona, os ruego que nos perdone si os ha ofendido nuestra falta de modales. No tengo excusas para lo que os hice cuando nos vimos la última vez, pero Yukichi- _Shishō_ es... Un hombre de buen corazón pero mala actitud, si me permitís abogar por él.

—Un hombre de buen corazón pero mala actitud, ¿Huh? —el caballero de la capa con nubes rojas pareció saborear tu explicación, cerrando los ojos por algunos instantes y dejando de lado tu disculpa— Creo conocer a alguien así.

Podría ser que realmente conociese a alguien así de impertinente, pero no uno tan peculiar como Kumihimo Yukichi; eso pensaste para tus adentros al mover por una ultima vez el molino antes de dar por finalizada la tarea y verter el polvo en un papel doblado que luego guardaste en un pequeño gavetero bajo el mostrador.

—Parece que hoy no está de ánimos para empezar una batalla de comentarios irónicos conmigo, Tomoe- _san_. Pensé que era algo que acostumbraba a hacer con todos los clientes de Rengyōdō. Es esa su forma de atraer clientes, ¿No?

Tal vez por la tensión que te había estado matando gracias a su presencia en el lugar, o tal vez por su inesperado comentario, se te escapó una poca agraciada carcajada que te hizo escupir un poco al intentar frenarla con tus labios, comenzando a reir al imaginarte diciendo alguno de los afamados sarcasmos que habías aprendido de tu maestro a cualquier cliente aleatorio que pasase por esa puerta.

—C-Creo que se ha hecho una idea equivocada de esta torpe persona —una mirada misteriosa brillaba en los ojos obscuros mientras te observaban recuperarte del ataque de risa, soltando un largo suspiro y diciendo aquello tras haber liberado algo de tensión acumulada desde que le habías visto entrar a la tienda en la mañana—. No soy tan descortés todo el tiempo. Si sirve de excusa, esa noche estaba algo cansada y últimamente hemos estado teniendo problemas con falsos clientes que vienen a causar problemas. Realmente no fue mi intención ofenderos...

—Supongo que también soy mitad culpable por su actitud. No estaba esperando sentir un chakra como el suyo acercandose a mi esa noche, así que tal vez subí demasiado la guardia delante de usted —con ese tono neutral y sin emoción alguna, el joven inclinó la cabeza levemente, en un gesto que parecía indicar que aceptaba la responsabilidad—. La costumbre puede ser una maldición. Despues de todo... Un asesino como yo no ha llegado hasta aquí siendo descuidado.

El lavanda en tus ojos se encontró con el negro cuando tu sonrisa se borró por completo tras sus palabras, mirándolo fijamente desde tu lugar. Sin embargo, la expresión mortalmente seria que él llevaba en el rostro pareció relajarse ligeramente cuando notó como, oculta bajo la larga manga de tu _kimono_ , llevabas tu mano discretamente hacia la empuñadura de la espada colgando en tu cintura.

—... Aun así, hubiese sido muy estupido de mi parte haber intentado hacerle daño a las personas que me brindan amablemente sus remedios, hospedaje, cobijo para el frío y esos onigiri de repollo calientes —su profundo tono de voz entonces pareció aligerarse, esos afilados y fríos ojos relajandose en un gesto mucho mas tranquilo, dentro de lo que era posible para un hombre que parecía no ser capaz de expresar emoción alguna mas que hostilidad—. Así que no hay necesidad de que me tengan temor. No pienso hacerles daño.

—Entiendo —respondiste lentamente al volver tu atención al mostrador ante ti, comenzando a limpiar con un trapo la mesa y a guardar las hierbas y los utencilios que estaban desperdigados por el lugar en lo que una pequeña sonrisa volvía a estirar tus labios—. Tal vez mi maestro no pueda simpatizar con vuestra merced tan facilmente, pero... Si usted promete que no le hará daño a nuestros señores, entonces esta torpe persona está dispuesta a seguir tratando a vuestra merced con amabilidad, sin importar lo que haya hecho en el pasado o sus motivos.

—Luce como un buen trato —comentó el joven sencillamente, tomandose su tiempo para ponerse de pie, recogiendo los dos cojines en donde él y su contrincante habían estado sentados y que guardó en la pequeña mesita de Go con compartimientos para las fichas y los dos almohadones—. Aunque no parece algo que una persona prudente haría. Menos la descendiente de un grupo de guerreros tan cuidadosos como los samurái.

—Nadie dijo que la prudencia fuese parte del camino del samurái —bromeaste al ampliar tu sonrisa, haciendo que los orbes obscuros del caballero te mirasen con claro interes desde su lugar, estando a medio camino para salir de la tienda—. Además, si hay algo que nosotros no soportamos de los shinobi es su total desconfianza hacia los demas... Así que permitame diferir a vuestra naturaleza y tomar el riesgo de confiar en vuestra merced.

Dicho eso, el joven shinobi tan solo pudo darte una ultima mirada, impenetrable incluso para ti, antes de asentir con la cabeza y abrir la puerta de la tienda para salir.

—Si así lo desea usted, Tomoe- _san_...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	4. I: Aen

_**DISCLAIMER** :_ Los personajes y el universo presentado en la franquicia Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los OC y esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 _ **Muchas gracias a:**_

Lord Makurus

* * *

.

.

.

—Estás distraída, mocosa. ¡Concéntrate!

El chasquido del _shinai_ golpeando contra tu brazo resonó en el aire justo después de la voz de tu maestro, tu rostro contrayéndose apenas un poco aunque el dolor fuese igual de intenso que la primera vez. Era mejor no quejarse ante Kumihimo Yukichi; a la primera señal de dolor en tu rostro, su lado más sádico saldría a flote y tu dolor aumentaría conforme sus deseos de "mostrarte el verdadero dolor" aumentasen.

Para él, y para todo aquel que hubiese pertenecido al clan Kumihimo, el dolor era la mejor disciplina. La forma mas efectiva de volverse fuerte, en más de un sentido.

—Estás bajando demasiado los brazos.

Otro golpe en el brazo y esta vez tu ceja derecha tembló ligeramente sobre tu ojo, sin atreverte a perder el ritmo de los ejercicios con el _boken_. Si lo hacías, las diez series de quinientos ejercicios se convertirían en veinte series, y así sucesivamente por cada momento de descanso no permitido. Era mejor evitar eso si querías llegar a tiempo para la cena.

—Más separadas las piernas. Esto es kendō, no un maldito baile.

Un golpe en los tobillos casi te hizo detener, pero mordiste tu labio inferior con suficiente fuerza como para ahogar el gemido adolorido que amenazó con salir y continuaste con el ejercicio, fijándote esta vez en que tus piernas estuviesen acordes a la posición que tu maestro te exigía. El sudor que corría por tu rostro y cuerpo terminaba por secarse al caer sobre el grueso _kimono_ que llevabas puesto, las pesas en tus tobillos y muñecas haciendo aún más arduo el trabajo de subir y bajar el boken sin que tus músculos ardiesen. Aun así, y con todo lo molesto que podía llegar a ser tu maestro durante las prácticas de la tarde, no podías evitar sentirte terriblemente aburrida mientras subías y bajabas aquella tonta espada de madera.

No era un sentimiento nuevo, pero... Durante los últimos tiempos habías comenzando a sentirte realmente cansada de esta rutina que se había instaurado en tu vida desde tu llegada al hogar del clan Kodon.

Casi todos los días era lo mismo: Te levantabas —o mejor dicho te levantaban— antes del amanecer. salías junto a Kina, tu hermano y tu maestro a trotar en la ladera de la montaña. Para cuando regresaban, el Amo Reishi tenía el desayuno listo; normalmente pescado con arroz y _miso_. Luego ibas junto a Reishi a abrir las puertas de Rengyōdō, donde la afluencia de clientes era tan abundante como las sonrisas que podía dar tu maestro en un año —dos o tres como mucho— y ahí permanecías ayudando al joven Amo hasta que era la hora del almuerzo, en donde normalmente se turnaban tu hermano y tú para cocinar. Tras el almuerzo, Ryūnosuke permanecía junto a Kina en la drogería mientras Reishi y tú utilizaban la tarde para practicar sus respectivas artes marciales y luego, a la hora de la cena, todos volvían a reunirse en la casa para darse un baño, comer y realizar labores varias de la casa antes de acostarse alrededor de la media noche.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habías salido de Rōkuku?

Mientras llegabas al ejercicio número cuatrocientos setenta y cinco, recordaste que en realidad, habían pasado alrededor de seis meses desde la última vez que tu hermano y tu maestro te habían permitido acompañarles a vender las medicinas de Rengyōdō en las aldeas cercanas, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habías siquiera dado un viaje tan largo como el que habían hecho desde el País del Sol hasta Konohagakure, y de allí hasta Rōkuku, en donde habían decidido asentarse.

Al llegar al ejercicio cuatrocientos ochenta y ocho, la idea de pasar el resto de tu vida metida en aquella aldea olvidada por dios, tan solo entrenando un arte marcial que ni siquiera podrías utilizar para mucho mas que defender tu hogar, hizo que te diera escalofríos.

¿En verdad ibas a pasar el resto de tus días allí? ¿Encerrada en ese pequeño rincón del mundo, desperdiciando tu energía en un entrenamiento sin sentido mientras las guerras y el sufrimiento mataban a los inocentes a falta de guerreros fuertes que los defendieran?

...

La sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien hizo que te quedases petrificada justo antes de que terminases de dar la estocada número quinientos, girando la cabeza en dirección al bosque que rodeaba la casa y el templo del clan Kodon. Tus ojos escaneando las sombras entre los árboles hasta que tu corazón casi se detuvo por la sorpresa de encontrarte con dos brillantes orbes escarlata flotando en la obscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Al parecer Yukichi también logró ver lo mismo que tú unos segundos después, sus manos olvidando el shinai en el suelo antes de llevar su mano a las empuñaduras de las dos espadas que yacían en su cintura sin llegar a tocar alguna en realidad, el rostro frío de tu maestro llenándose de sospecha al ver como una silueta comenzó a brotar lentamente de entre las sombras.

—¡Apresúrate a mostrarte o me encargaré de buscarte yo mismo!

Sin importar cualquier provocación de tu maestro, la silueta con los ojos escarlata no aminoró o ralentizó su paso tambaleante mientras ambos de ustedes esperaban porque saliese al fin a la luz. Sin embargo tu ceño comenzó a fruncirse cuando notaste tres puntos negros dentro de los brillantes irises rojos, y cuando al fin tenías el nombre de esos ojos en la punta de la lengua, la figura del poseedor del famoso Sharingan dio sus primeros pasos en el piso de piedra del patio.

—¡Espere, _Shishō_! Ese es...

Con sendos manchones de sangre en la comisura de los labios y la barbilla, el último Uchiha que quedaba en la tierra apareció ante ustedes, dando algunos tumbos más para luego detenerse y toser sonoramente, algunas gotas de sangre salpicando el suelo mientras su rostro y mano se empapaba aún más con cada expulsión de aire que daba. La sangre resaltaba aún más por la forma en que su piel estaba tan pálida como la de un muerto, las enormes ojeras negras bajo sus ojos y el tono azulado de sus labios. Los largos mechones negro que enmarcaban su rostro terminaban por pegarse en su frente y mejillas empapadas en sudor febril.

—El asesino del clan Uchiha... —tu maestro lo reconoció tan rápido como tú, su guardia bajando ligeramente mientras su ceño se fruncía. Él no era tan amable con los extraños como los hermanos Kodon o tu hermano podrían serlo—. Rengyōdō está bajando las escaleras... Uchiha Itachi.

Con ojos llorosos por el ataque de tos, el shinobi renegado alejó la mano de su boca para observar la flema sanguinolenta que había terminado en su mano derecha, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando una punzada de dolor pareció obligarlo a llevar su mano libre a su pecho, en donde cerró su puño sobre la tela negra de su capa negra y roja. Aunque luego dirigió su vista a ustedes y pudiste ver sus labios moverse débilmente como si intentase decir algo, otro ataque de tos no le permitió hablar y se encorvó ligeramente en su sitio antes de que las rodillas parecieran fallarle.

Gracias a dios, tu fuiste más rápida para moverte por debajo del brazo de tu maestro, yendo a atraparlo antes de que la gravedad arrastrase aún más el cuerpo del hombre al suelo.

—¡Uchiha- _dono_! —llamaste preocupada al acomodar al hombre en tus brazos, dándole suavemente con la palma de tu mano en las mejillas al ver que parecía haber perdido la consciencia— ¡¿Podéis oirme, Uchiha- _dono_?!

—Esto era lo que faltaba... Que venga gente extraña a morirse en esta mierda —Yukichi gruñó mientras se inclinaba a tu lado para tomarle el pulso al hombre, frunciendo el ceño tras poner sus dedos en la yugular—. Ah, este está a punto de estirar la pata. Karma por haber matado a toda esa gente en Konohagakure.

—¡ _Shishō_! —reprendiste a tu superior por su total falta de compasión, aunque él solo te mandase una despectiva mirada de vuelta. Como siempre, a él le importaba muy poco lo que los demás opinaran de su insolente actitud—. Deje de decir tonterías y ayúdeme a llevarlo a la casa.

—Justo cuando esos tres mocosos no están —volvió a quejarse el hombre mientras sujetaba los pies del shinobi inconsciente y tu lo levantabas por los brazos. Sería imposible para personas de tan corta estatura como ustedes el llevarlo de otra manera—. Y ni se te ocurra meter a ese tipo en mi habitación.

Casi quisiste rodar los ojos ante ese último comentario.

Entre advertencias y quejas, ambos llevaron al hombre hasta el interior de la casa, en donde a punta de compresas, remedios y un baño, lograron bajar la terrible fiebre que aquejaba al hombre. Era esa la tercera vez que se aparecía en las inmediaciones del clan Kodon en menos de un año, y aunque misterioso y cerrado, tanto Kina como el joven Reishi parecían sentir simpatía por aquel joven desde la primera vez que había aparecido en Rengyōdō, pidiendo aquella medicina que solo ellos sabían preparar, pasando algunos días en el templo mientras esperaba a que su pedido estuviese listo y pasando el tiempo entre paseos por la aldea antes de desaparecer por un largo tiempo.

 _"Y ahora aparece todo jodido..._ " Pensaste medio preocupada y medio irritada mientras terminabas de acomodar al shinobi sobre el futón de tu habitación, arreglando la compresa tibia que habías colocado sobre su frente. A la distancia aún podías escuchar a Yukichi quejándose de haber tenido que darle un baño a otro hombre mientras preparaba su propia incursión a la ducha.

 _—Ugh..._

Tu atención recayó inmediatamente en el rostro del shinobi cuando aquel sonido salió de su dirección, tu cuerpo listo para atender otro ataque de tos que pudiese darle. Al no ser más que una principiante en eso de las medicinas, tan solo podías brindarle unos primeros auxilios en lo que Reishi, Kina y tu hermano aparecían para ayudarte con él.

—Uchiha- _dono_ —al ver su rostro arrugarse con lo que parecía ser malestar, te apresuraste a tocar suavemente su mano para hacerlo caer en cuenta de tu presencia—. ¿Podéis escucharme? Uchiha- _dono_...

—¿ _Dono_...? —creíste escucharlo decir, pero su voz era tan suave que no podías estar segura de ello.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos, estáis en la casa del clan Kodon —explicaste antes de que pudiese alterarse con la idea de haber terminado en un lugar peligroso, hablando con calma—. ¿Recuerda cómo llegó aquí?

—... Si... Agh... —su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando pareció sentir algo de dolor, abriendo lentamente los ojos e intentando enfocarlos en tu figura junto a la cama— ... Aunque no recuerdo... Cómo fue que me desmayé...

—Sus pulmones estaban llenándose de líquido con sangre, así que le di algo para que se disuelva y pueda...

Él no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir escuchandote, pues notaste como su cuerpo daba una violenta arcada antes de que sus ojos se abriesen de par en par y prácticamente se incorpórase de un salto en la cama, terminando por tener un fuerte ataque de tos que a su vez terminó por mezclarse con un absceso de vómito que fue a parar en un cubo que —gracias al cielo— habías colocado cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

—... Expulsarla más rápido...

Terminaste de decir con el gesto arrugado con un poco de asco y preocupación, comprendiendo ahora porque tu maestro no lo había querido recibir en su habitación. Intentando ignorar el olor pestilente a flema, sangre y vomito, te acercaste lo suficiente al hombre como para sujetar el cabello que amenazaba con ensuciarse con el contenido del balde mientras él continuaba expulsandolo de su sistema, dando algunas palmadas en su espalda para ayudarlo a deshacerse de todo esa sustancia tóxica en su organismo.

—Esta torpe persona apenas es una aprendiz y no hay mucho que pueda deciros al respecto... Pero creo que debéis ir a un médico urgentemente, Uchiha- _dono_ —medio comentaste cuando la tos y los chorros de vómito parecieron amainar, dejando solo temblorosos jadeos saliendo de la boca del hombre mientras continuaba abrazado al balde como si la vida se le fuera en ello—. No importa cuánto Kotarō consumáis, vuestra enfermedad tan solo se retrasará por algún tiempo. Si hubieseis tardado un poco más en llegar, probablemente la sangre y la flema que se acumuló en vuestros pulmones lo...

 ** _—No puedo morir._** —de pronto el shinobi sujetó la manga del brazo que tenías extendido hacia él, mascullando aquello entre jadeos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que la tos y las arcadas le habían quitado— ... No aun... No hasta que... _Haya comprobado la fuerza de alguien..._

...

—... Con semejante motivación, supongo que podrías vivir un poco más.

La rudeza en la voz te hizo reconocer a Yukichi sin siquiera verlo mientras yacía bajo el marco de la puerta de tu habitación. Al parecer, había terminado su baño mientras estabas distraída vigilando que el huésped no terminase vomitando algún órgano.

—¿Planeas matar a otra persona además de las cientas que has matado antes de que el karma te mate a ti, Uchiha Itachi?

—¡Yukichi- _Shishō_! —reclamaste desde tu lugar ante las insensibles palabras de tu maestro, mirándolo por encima de tu hombro— Si tan solo ha venido a molestar a Uchiha- _dono_...

—Tan solo digo la verdad. A un hombre que está tan hundido en la obscuridad, solo le puede esperar un final trágico.

Sin parecer arrepentido por sus anteriores palabras o tus advertencias, el de cabello blanco se acercó más a donde ustedes yacían para observar desde una distancia prudencial el contenido del balde de donde ahora Uchiha comenzaba a alejarse, al parecer un poco más compuesto que antes. Una mezcla de flema amarillenta, coágulos de sangre, bilis y los restos de lo último que había comido se movía asquerosamente en el fondo del balde.

—Flema sanguinolenta, dolor en el pecho, fiebre alta, palidez... —Yukichi se cruzó de brazos, mirando al Uchiha como quien mira a alguien que no tiene remedio— Oye, asesino... ¿De casualidad tu especialidad es el Katon no Jutsu?

Aunque frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes, el shinobi observó al samurái con clara desconfianza mientras volvía a recostarse, con tu ayuda, en la cama— ... ¿Y que si así lo es?

Los ojos azules de tu maestro, siempre luciendo cansados por alguna razón, se entrecerraron ligeramente conforme su boca se torcía muy apenas hacia abajo, desagradado.

—Supondré que aprendiste a usar el Katon al menos desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento shinobi... ¿Cuantos años tienes ahora?

—... Dieciséis...

—Tch, no eres mas que un mocoso... Será mejor que empieces a cavar tu tumba entonces. Lo que tu tienes es una enfermedad mortal.

Tanto tus ojos como los del joven convaleciente se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de tu maestro, haciendo que olvidases por un momento la compresa que habías dejado sobre el agua y te girases hacia él con total incredulidad. Sin embargo, Yukichi ni siquiera necesito escuchar una palabra tuya para saber qué era lo que ibas a decirle.

—No necesito ser un maldito médico para saberlo —se apresuró a decir mientras apartaba la mirada hacia la luz del crepúsculo sangriento que se desataba a través del vidrio—. Se bien de lo que hablo. Mi esposa murió de esa misma mierda hace once años.

Esta vez la sorpresa en tu rostro era por algo diferente. Tú habías escuchado sobre la familia de tu maestro, sobre su esposa y su hija... Pero él nunca había hablado sobre la muerte de esa mujer hasta ahora.

—¿Qué tiene que ver... El Katon no Jutsu con esto? —aun así, era obvio que el hombre en la cama no podría sentir la misma sorpresa que tú.

—El abuso del Katon causa que los canales de chakra en el sistema respiratorio comiencen a emitir ciertas toxinas que van hacia los pulmones y la boca. Eso, aunado a la inhalación del humo que el fuego produce... Eso fue lo que le dijeron a mi esposa cuando se lo diagnosticaron.

Y como si tan solo hubiese dicho una trivialidad, viste como tu maestro le daba un pequeño golpecito al balde junto a la cama antes de darse media vuelta, observando el asqueroso contenido moverse dentro y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros en lo que se dirigía fuera de la habitación.

—Con ese montón de mierda en tus pulmones, yo diría que tendrás suerte si siquiera llegas a sobrevivir por unos tres años más, asesino —agregó en lo que cruzaba el portal, tomando entonces la puerta corrediza—. Pero bueno, allá tú si no me crees. Será mejor que un médico te lo diga.

Dicho eso, Yukichi cerró la puerta y los dejó a ambos de ustedes solos, en un sepulcral silencio que solo fue interrumpido por un largo y cansado suspiro de parte del hombre recostado en el futón. Tu rostro se movió lentamente hacia él, sintiendo algo de temor por sobre lo que podrías encontrarte allí... Observando tan solo el rostro pálido y demacrado del joven mientras este observaba taciturno por la ventana.

—No debéis tomaros a pecho todo lo que mi maestro diga, Uchiha- _dono_ —te apresuraste decir mientras volvías a la labor de acomodar una compresa para su frente—. Esos síntomas pueden indicar muchas otras enfermedades mucho menos radicales que...

—... Le creo —él respondió con esa voz suave suya, deteniendo tus palabras— ...Él es Kumihimo Yukichi, ¿Me equivoco?

Ante tu asentimiento y la forma en que le observaste en espera de una explicación, el joven tomó una larga inhalación y una sonora exhalación, como si estuviese disfrutando el hecho de poder respirar libremente tras mucho tiempo.

—Su maestro no parece ser la clase de hombre que le guste decir mentiras a desconocidos... Y mucho menos usaría la muerte de su esposa para hacerlo.

Una larga mirada curiosa fue lo único que lograste devolverle en respuesta, preguntandote si él había sido capaz de comprender todo eso con solo ver a tu maestro un par de veces. ¿Acaso habían cruzado palabras antes?

—... Aún así, esta torpe persona sinceramente ruega disculpas por sus palabras. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un estimado cliente de la droguería —dijiste mientras acomodabas la compresa en la frente ya perlada del joven, notando como él parecía prestar atención a lo que hacías ahora que le estabas hablando—. ¿Ya estáis sintiéndose mejor?

—No me esperaba tanta amabilidad de usted, Tomoe- _san_...—el hombre convaleciente se acomodó mejor en la cama para poder observarte, soltando de vez en cuando un quejido adolorido— ... Pensé que yo no le caía demasiado bien.

—¿Huh? —le devolviste un gesto confundido, como si no comprendieses sus palabras— ¿Por qué me caería mal vuestra merced? Ya le he dicho que no habéis hecho nada por lo cual deba sentirme inclinada a ello.

—Eso es absurdo... —él pareció tener dificultad para respirar por un instante, más luego agregó, la voz algo débil— ...¿No siente aversión por un asesino, tal y como dice su maestro?

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió tras sus palabras, comprendiendo entonces lo que él quería decir con "amabilidad". Luego pensaste en que, aun si tu no hubieses estado presente alguna de las veces en las que esta persona ante ti había tomado la vida de uno o muchos, y por mucho que luciese apuesto, pacífico y casi gentil delante de ustedes, eso no hacía que él fuese menos peligroso de lo que los rumores decían. Esos ojos rojos que habías visto antes de que él saliese de entre las sombras eran la clara prueba de ello.

—Tal vez si esta torpe persona fuese de la misma generación de mi maestro, no podría trataros de esta manera; Ni a vuestra merced, ni a ningún otro shinobi. Después de todo, los samurái y los shinobi son enemigos naturales... Para nosotros, que vivimos bajo los preceptos del bushidō y no hacemos nada que pueda manchar nuestro honor, vosotros no sóis más que un mal que debería ser erradicado de inmediato. Ratas que se mueven en la obscuridad, sin honor alguno.

Agachaste la cabeza ligeramente al responder, rememorando aquellas lecciones del bushidō que tu maestro y tus padres siempre les habían dado tanto a ti como a tu hermano desde que tenían memoria. Aún podías recordar lo mucho que le había costado a tu maestro el tener que codearse entre los "despreciables" shinobi, esa casta de guerreros que estaba terminantemente prohibida en el País del Sol, hasta que ese mismo orgullo, odio y envidia los empujó a su propia caída y empujó a lo que quedaba de tu familia a huir y vivir bajo el amparo de esos mismos guerreros que por tanto tiempo habían sido sus enemigos.

—Pero... Mi hermano y yo sabemos que no todos los shinobi son ratas sin honor, como no todos los samurái son personas honorables y virtuosas. Yukichi- _Shishō_ tuvo la bondad de enseñarnos a juzgar a las personas por las acciones que lleven a cabo frente a nuestros ojos y no por rumores, apariencias o lo que hayan sido en el pasado... Y por ahora, vuestra merced no ha hecho nada que me haga sentir aversión vuestra persona. No lo ha hecho.

—Eso suena como a un... Ideal demasiado ingenuo para provenir de su maestro —tras una larga pausa, el caballero se atrevió a hablar mientras observaba el techo sobre ambos, luciendo demasiado exhausto como para siquiera usar esa voz fría que siempre había utilizado para dirigirse a ustedes. Si acaso, solo sonaba cansado—. ...Si demasiadas personas en el mundo pensaran como ustedes... Muchas almas retorcidas se aprovecharían de ello y el mundo sería un caos incluso peor de lo que ya es.

—La naturaleza del humano es sentir miedo a la muerte y a la adversidad desde que se nace, así que sus juicios se nublan por el miedo y terminan tomando decisiones que los pueden llevar a caminos obscuros —explicaste pacientemente mientras te encargabas de exprimir una segunda compresa de agua tibia sobre el balde de agua cerca de la cama, sin ofenderte por su respuesta—. Pero el bushidō nos enseña la fortaleza necesaria como para aceptar la muerte y la adversidad, y al hacerlo, somos capaces de vivir sin preocupación, actuando bajo ideales, libres del miedo... Sin aprovecharnos de nadie, ni dejar que nadie se aproveche de nosotros.

Exprimiendo la compresa, cambiaste aquella que la fiebre del joven convaleciente había logrado secar y colocaste la que estaba entre tus manos con suavidad, sintiendo la mirada indescifrable del joven sobre tu rostro mientras apartabas algunos cabellos de su frente y arreglabas su cobija hasta cubrir sus hombros, ayudandolo así a sudar la fiebre que ahora lo estaba haciendo temblar.

—Ustedes los samurái y su estricta forma de actuar son algo chocantes para nosotros los shinobi... —explicó ácidamente el hombre, moviendo la mirada hacia un lado, frío— ... Pero si sirve como un cumplido para usted, en verdad suena como una samurái auténtica.

—Esta torpe persona no merece un cumplido de vuestra merced… Ah, parece que Reishi- _Danna_ ya está en casa.

Inclinaste la cabeza en reverencia aun así, aceptando sus palabras antes de que el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa llegase a tus oídos, el murmullo de Reishi, Kina y Ryūnosuke hablando con tu maestro antes de que los pasos de las personas comenzaran a sonar por las escaleras. Esa fue tu señal para ponerte de pie.

—Por favor tome un buen tiempo de descanso, llame si llega a necesitar algo... Y no se preocupe. Ni una palabra saldrá de esta casa con respecto a su estado de salud, a menos que usted desee lo contrario; _lo juro por mi honor._

...

—¿Cómo puedo pagarle por su ayuda, Tomoe- _san_?- Deteniéndote en medio de tu salida, escuchaste la voz del shinobi elevarse en el aire. —... Cualquier cosa que pida, podría dárselo apenas esté recuperado.

—No necesitáis entregarme ningún regalo o soborno para compensarme, si es eso lo que queréis decir, Uchiha- _dono_ —explicaste sin girarte a verlo, observando las empuñaduras de las dos espadas en tu cintura—. Realmente no tenéis porque...

—Cualquier cosa que desee... —él volvió a insistir, y casi pudiste sentir su mirada clavada en tu espalda, allí donde se encontraba el símbolo de tu clan grabado en la tela de tu haori marrón— Sin importar si es algo que usted no pueda hacer por sus ideales o su honor... **_Yo puedo hacerlo por usted para su honor no se ensucie._**

Silencio expectante —o tal vez sorprendido— llenó la habitación cuando dijo aquello, y aunque deseaste girarte a ver el rostro del joven, decidiste que era mejor para ti no hacerlo, pues por la forma en que la obscuridad parecía haberse impregnado en su voz al hacerte ese ofrecimiento. Esa misma obscuridad que había llevado a muchos de tu clase a perder el camino, guíados por el lado más perverso de la humanidad: La ambición.

Allí estaba la obscuridad de la que tu madre y tu maestro te habían advertido por muchos años. Así que, en un intento de echar luces en esa obscuridad, te giraste para ver al joven por sobre tu hombro, sonriendo lo más sinceramente que pudiste mientras le respondías.

—... Jamás he tenido un amigo con el cual dar un paseo. Cuando se mejore, por favor acompáñadme durante una tarde a dar una vuelta por la casa, y vuestra deuda estará saldada.

Y dicho eso, saliste de la habitación justo antes de que Kina y Reishi entrasen.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Owari-hen**

 _ **Aen**_

 _(Zinc)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Grandes ojos lavanda miraban el cielo como si el lento movimiento de las nubes fuese mil veces más interesante que lo que transcurría a pocos metros de distancia frente a ustedes.

—Es bueno que hayan decidido unir todos los salones del primer año para las prácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una voz aguda llegaba a los oídos de Itachi, eran las palabras de Uchiha Izumi, una compañera de la segunda sección de primer año de la academia, quién parecía tener interés en formar una amistad con él por alguna razón que él mismo no se explicaba, pero que al final no sentía aversión por ella.

—¿Verdad, Itachi- _kun_?

—Mm. —fue la distraída respuesta que dio el chico.

La verdad fuera dicha, las cosas en la Academia no iban tan mal como él se había imaginado que irían al principio. Era cierto que se sentía un poco estancado con la facilidad de las lecciones, pues se veía preguntándose muchas veces al día si no vendrían retos mucho más grandes para superar que esos simples exámenes que les daban cada cierto tiempo. Solo practicas como esta parecían aliviar un poco el aburrimiento que amenazaba con consumirlo casi a diario, pues estas clases se impartían en alguno de los patios de entrenamiento que habían en la Academia y normalmente tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con algunos de los pocos "amigos" que se había logrado hacer la mayoría por accidente durante los últimos cuatro meses.

—Bien. Los siguientes: Pasen al frente, Uchiha Izumi y Kumihimo Tomoe.

El sonido particular de quien traga con dificultad llegó a los oídos de Itachi, quien miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga mientras esta, con claro nerviosismo pero con los ojos brillando en emoción, se atrevía a dar unos pasos adelante hasta detenerse frente al instructor de turno tras haberle pedido en un susurro que le desease buena suerte.

Sin embargo, el puesto que debía ser ocupado por la oponente de Izumi permaneció vacío incluso tras haber pasado un minuto.

—¿Kumihimo? —el instructor volvió a llamar al ver que la niña que había llamado no se movía de su sitio, buscándola junto a los demás niños con la mirada hasta dar contigo, prácticamente al otro lado de la fila de alumnos que esperaban su turno para pelear en el patio— ¡Kumihimo!

Saliendo de tu ensoñamiento con el cielo, diste un pequeño salto en tu sitio y te giraste en dirección al profesor al escuchar tu nombre, notando como Izumi te miraba curiosamente antes de que los demás niños en la fila comenzasen a burlarse de ti por ser tan despistada. Sin embargo tu rostro permaneció inmutable ante las burlas que a diario obtenías y te limitaste a acercarte ante tu instructor y pedir disculpas tanto para él como para quien sería tu oponente en la primera práctica de combate a la que no terminabas faltando, como lo habías hecho desde el inicio de clases.

—¡Vamos, Uchiha! ¡Pateale el trasero! —uno de los niños exclamó desde la fila, haciendo que el instructor frunciese el ceño e intentase reprenderlo. Pero antes de siquiera poder formular una palabra, los demás niños explotaron en gritos de animo para la pequeña Izumi.

—¡Eso! ¡Demuestrale que los shinobi son mas fuerte que esos ridículos samurái!

—¡No dejes que pase este examen! ¡Ella no debería estar aquí en primer lugar!

—¡Por el honor del clan Uchiha y de los shinobi de Konoha...!

Aunque Itachi prefería evitar meterse en esa clase de revueltas, no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco desde su sitio para observar con una punzada de irritación a aquel niño que había dicho esa última frase. ¿Estaban diciendo que para defender el honor de los Uchiha y el de los shinobi de la aldea, Izumi —que parecía odiar las confrontaciones casi tanto como él— debía golpear y humillar a una niña que solo estaba intentando abrirse paso hacia su propio sueño tanto como los demás presentes?

¿Qué podía saber ese niño sobre honor?

—¡Ya es suficiente, silencio! —al fin el instructor pudo hacer callar los gritos con insultos de los demás niños, quienes callaron a regañadientes no sin antes soltar algún otro improperio en tu contra, aun cuando tu solo tenías ojos para Izumi y tu expresión continuaba inmutable tras todo ese alboroto— Hah... Vamos, ustedes dos. Ya saben las reglas, así que, por esta vez, nada de armas ni golpes bajos. ¿Entendido?

Ambas de ustedes asintieron con la cabeza, Izumi pareciendo nerviosa tras la presión que sus compañeros acababan de poner sobre su espalda.

—Muy bien. Ambas pónganse en posición y saludénse. La pelea comienza a mi señal y termina cuando alguna de las dos inmovilice por completo a la otra.

El saludo antes de una batalla shinobi era sencillo, ambos contrincantes debían verse a los ojos mientras levantaban sus dedos índice y medio frente al rostro, comenzando a moldear chakra desde ese momento. Y de hecho, Izumi hizo ese mismo saludo que se había repetido generación tras generación de shinobi en esa aldea, cuando su concentración se perdió al momento de verte poner los brazos a los lados de tu cuerpo e inclinarte elegantemente ante ella en una larga y respetuosa reverencia, rompiendo todo contacto visual cuando agachaste la cabeza y el flequillo cubrió tus ojos por unos instantes antes de que volvieses a erguirte.

¿Ese era el saludo del samurái?

 **—** ¡Comiencen!

La idea de que el que da el primer golpe tiene la ventaja era algo que impartían constantemente en las clases teóricas de la mayor parte de este tipo de materias sobre combate. Por ello Itachi no pudo evitar sentirse confundido al ver como Izumi, como una buena kunoichi, se abalanzaba en tu dirección para dar el primer golpe mientras tú tomabas una extraña pose de guardia al poner la mitad derecha de tu cuerpo hacia adelante y los brazos al frente, como si estuvieras planeando bloquear cualquiera fuese el ataque que Izumi iba a lanzar.

Sin embargo, Izumi repentinamente desapareció en el aire cuando estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia, y aunque tú no te moviste ni un milímetro de tu lugar, ella si parecía haber trazado el plan de atacarte por la espalda, pues apareció una milésima de segundo después justo detrás tuyo, lanzando su primer golpe...

Que terminó dando en el aire.

Los ojos obscuros de Izumi se abrieron en sorpresa, al igual que los de todos los demás presentes al ver que, sin siquiera molestarte en girar la cabeza para verla aparecer a tus espaldas, solo moviste un poco el cuerpo a un lado y así esquivaste por un gran margen el golpe que iban a acestarte, dejando que el cuerpo de Izumi fuese arrastrado por su momentum hacia adelante hasta sobrepasarte. Solo gracias a sus reflejos, logró hacer una pirueta y evitar caer de bruces al suelo antes de girarse de nuevo en tu dirección, poniéndose en guardia.

—Uchiha Izumi- _dono_... ¿No? —preguntaste al volver a tu posición original, sin haberte movido más de un par de centímetros. Los ojos que intentaban aparentar fiereza te respondieron sin necesidad de palabras— Parece que vais en serio con esto... Está bien entonces, lo está. Sería indigno que esta torpe persona no diese el cien por ciento cuando vuestra merced lo hace... Pero antes de eso, ¿Podría pediros humildemente una promesa?

Las curvadas cejitas de la niña se fruncieron ante tus palabras, bajando un poco la guardia al ver que tú ni siquiera tenías intenciones de moverte hasta terminar con la conversación.

—¿De que se trata?

—De algo simple... Solo no quiero que me guardéis rencor tras el resultado de la pelea. No estoy peleando contra vuestra merced porque me caiga mal ni algo así, no señor. Y tampoco creo que en esta pelea se deba defender el honor del clan Uchiha ni de la aldea…

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ambas de ustedes y los espectadores, en donde incluso de parte del instructor, que parecía estar esperando algo que no ocurría para llamar la atención de ambas.

—Lo... Prometo.

Tus ojos se cerraron lentamente ante las palabras de tu contrincante, y, tras haber permanecido inmóvil y con guardia baja, te colocaste rápidamente en una guardia extraña, adelantando tu mitad izquierda al resto de tu cuerpo y estirando el brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, el derecho plegandolo listo para dar un golpe cuando fuese necesario.

—Entonces, por favor no os contengais conmigo.

"Pero si en ningún momento estuve conteniendome" era lo que prácticamente se podía leer en la cara de la Uchiha mientras se apresuraba en volver a ponerse en posición ante ti, frunciendo un poco el ceño y armando otro rápido plan de ataque antes de asentir con la cabeza y volver a lanzarse en tu contra, lanzando un grito de guerra que hubiese tomado a cualquier otro oponente por sorpresa mientras lanzaba su puño de nuevo en tu dirección.

Pero lo siguiente que Izumi vio tras un solo parpadeo, fue el suelo contra su rostro mientras tus manos sujetaban sus dos muñecas por detrás de su cuerpo, tu pie puesto justo debajo de la insignia del clan Uchiha sobre su espalda mientras la mantenías contra el suelo.

Los ojos pardos se abrieron de par en par mientras giraba el rostro para verte por encima del hombro, tu expresión aun seria y no muy contenta mientras te asegurabas de dejar a tu oponente inmóvil.

¿Qué había pasado?

Casi ninguno de los jovenes que allí se reunían, y probablemente hasta el instructor había tenido problemas de ver lo que había ocurrido cuando Izumi había logrado acercarse a pocos centímetros de tu cuerpo. Y hasta Itachi, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las jugarretas de Shunshin no Shisui durante sus entrenamientos, había necesitado de varios segundos para procesar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Casi como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto en camara lenta, tu habías esperado pacientemente a que el puño de Izumi estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de tu rostro como para sujetar su muñeca con tu mano y arrastrarla hacia arriba y hacia adelante al aprovechar el momentum de su ataque. Habías hecho que Izumi, que era un poco más alta que tu, incluso volase por encima de tu cabeza en lo que tu cuerpo se giraba sin siquiera salirte del mismo espacio que habías estado ocupando todo ese tiempo y luego tumbaste a tu contrincante contra el suelo cuando la halaste de la muñeca hacia abajo, sujetando su otra mano con la tuya en el aire justo antes de que el resto del cuerpo siquiera tocase el suelo. Todo aquello había sido tan rápido que Itachi estaba seguro de que solo Shisui la hubiese tenido fácil luchando contra ti.

—... ¡E-El combate terminó! ¡Kumihimo Tomoe gana!

No hubo aplausos o gritos tras haber sido declarada la ganadora, como había ocurrido en las peleas anteriores o como había pasado con la mayoría de las chicas y muchos chicos cuando Itachi había peleado contra uno de sus compañeros pocos tiempo atrás, y tu no perdiste tiempo de soltar cuidadosamente a tu compañera y apartarte de su cuerpo, tomando el mismo puesto que habías ocupado ante el maestro con expresión ligeramente apenada.

—Fue un verdadero honor combatir contra vuestra merced, Izumi-dono. Tenéis mucho potencial —hiciste otra larga reverencia mientras decías aquello, irguiéndote al ver como ella comenzaba a incorporarse en el suelo tras haber pasado el shock inicial—. Esta torpe persona lamenta mucho si llegué a haceros mucho daño, realmente. ¿Estaís bien?

Sonabas sinceramente preocupada cuando extendiste tu mano derecha hacia ella, tus dedos índice y medio extendidos hacia ella como se les enseñaba a todos los niños a la hora de hacer la señal de la reconciliación obligatoria tras todo combate de practica, y aun cuando rápidamente los niños lograron reaccionar y comenzaron a lanzar insultos en tu contra, Izumi solo logró mirarte sorprendida antes de aceptar tu gesto y enlazar sus dedos con los tuyos, aceptando tu ayuda para levantarse.

—¿Os duele algo? —volviste a preguntar mientras ambas se unían a Itachi en la fila de niños que ya habían participado en combate, tus ojos lavanda demostrando verdadera preocupación mientras buscabas la más minúscula herida que pudieses haberle hecho, aun si lo peor que había en el cuerpo de Izumi era la huella de tu zapato en su ropa y la suciedad en la mejilla que había terminado sobre el suelo—. Realmente lo siento. Puede que me haya emocionado un poco y...

—N-No tienes que pedir tantas disculpas, Tomoe-chan —Izumi se apresuró a detener lo que parecía ser una larga disculpa al elevar sus manos frente a sí misma, intentando calmar tu palpable preocupación. Para ser alguien que la había vencido tan fácilmente y sin siquiera parpadear, realmente estabas muy arrepentida de tus acciones—. Realmente no tienes que sentirte culpable. Era un combate y en los combates es normal que alguien pierda y alguien gane.

Pero al parecer sus palabras de consuelo solo sirvieron para aumentar tus mortificaciones, apartando la mirada al suelo mientras tus cejas se fruncían ligeramente, digiriendo sus palabras.

—... Realmente odio los combates. ¿No hay una forma de saltarse esta materia o cambiarla por otra?

No había sido la intención de Itachi escuchar tu murmullo, pero él estaba justo al lado de Izumi y tu estabas al otro lado de ella, así que fue inevitable que la discreta mirada que él te había mandado desde su llegada se volviese mucho más obvia al escuchar aquello. ¿Cuantas veces el había pensado exactamente lo mismo que acababas de decir en voz alta? Izumi también pareció sorprenderse ante tu pregunta, mirándote con sus grandes ojos marrones antes de apartar la mirada al ver que el siguiente combate comenzaba, dejando el de ustedes, tan corto como un suspiro, pasar sin pena y sin gloria.

—Supongo que tendrías que demostrar que eres muy buena en ello para que te permitan saltartela... —ella respondió dubitativa, jugando con sus dedos ligeramente. Aun cuando esta era la primera vez que se hablaban, tú no parecías ser una mala persona a la vista de Izumi. Una persona que odiaba las confrontaciones no podía ser mala.

—¿O sea que tendría que hacerle más daño a alguien para evitar seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo? —preguntaste incomoda, tu ceño frunciendose aún más antes de soltar un suspiro, intentando relajarte— El mundo shinobi es muy complicado...

—El mundo shinobi... —repitió Izumi suavemente antes de que una pregunta pareciese llegar a su cabeza— Ahora que lo pienso, Tomoe- _chan_... ¿Tu sueño no era ser una samurái? ¿Qué haces dentro de la academia shinobi si ese es tu sueño?

—Siguiendo mi sueño —respondiste con tal simpleza que casi le dio ganas de reír a Itachi. Aun cuando la gente se burlaba abiertamente de ese sueño tuyo, tu no te avergonzabas jamás de él, y eso no podía ser nada menos que admirable—. No puedo proteger a los demás si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, y, por ahora, los shinobi son los guerreros mas fuertes del mundo... Así que debería aprender primero de ellos y luego unir lo que haya aprendido con lo que _Shishō_ me enseña.

—¿Huh? ¿Tienes tu propio maestro? ¡Eso explica porque eres tan fuerte!

—Esta torpe persona aún tiene mucho que aprender para llegar a ser realmente fuerte... —respondiste ligeramente cohibida, apartando la mirada lejos de ella con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado ante el comentario de la niña— Vuestra merced en cambio...

—Tienes una forma extraña de hablar. ¿Todos los samurái hablan como tú?

—¿E-Eh? —tomada por sorpresa ante semejante pregunta, aquel sonrojo en tu rostro tomó un tono más fuerte mientras mirabas a tu pequeña compañera de clases— N-No todos realmente, pero en mi familia...

—¿Familia...? ¿Tus padres también son samurái?

—¿A-Ah? Eso es…

—¿Tienes hermanos? Yo no tengo ninguno, pero seguro debe ser bonito tener hermanos como Itachi- _kun_.

—¿É-Él tiene...?

—¿Y en donde vives, Tomoe- _chan_? Jamás te había visto por algun lugar de la aldea.

—E-Esta torpe persona…

—¡Tal vez deberíamos regresar juntas a casa si nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección! Como ya viste, yo soy del clan Uchiha, así que vivo en el distrito Uchiha, hacia el oeste. ¿O ya tienes alguna otra amiga que te acompañe a casa?

—¿A-A-Amiga...? Pero si justo ahora…

Las cejas de Itachi se curvaron en una mueca de pena mal contenida cuando una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al ver como tu rostro, siempre sereno en la mayor parte del tiempo que tenía viendote en clases, ahora se llenaba de nerviosismo y vergüenza ante la curiosa, extrovertida y abrumadora personalidad de la pequeña Uchiha Izumi. Él, que tenía algún tiempo frecuentandola pues sus padres decían que sería bueno que él conviviese con niños de su edad en vez de rodearse solo de Sasuke y Shisui, sabía bien que cuando Izumi tomaba gusto por una persona, no se detenía de hacer preguntas e invitaciones hasta llegar a hacer amistad con dicha persona.

Y aunque desde aquel incidente en el campo de entrenamiento del distrito Uchiha habían transcurrido alrededor de tres meses y ustedes dos no se habían vuelto a hablar siquiera desde que tu familia había llevado un regalo a la suya como compensación por "los problemas causados", él se había tomado algún tiempo para observarte desde lejos y creía conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que, aunque lucías incómoda por la enérgica personalidad de Izumi, por dentro debías estar muy emocionada, tal y como él secretamente se había emocionado un poco cuando comenzó a hacer amigos.

Despues de todo, nadie jamás había intentado acercarse a ti para mas que burlarse de tu sueño, tal y como, al principio, nadie se había acercado a él más que para hacer brabuconerías o burlarse de su deseo de llegar a ser un shinobi que detuviese los conflictos, esos mismos que tu odiabas. Era bueno que alguien tan amable como Izumi estuviese dispuesta a ser tu amiga.

Dicho eso, esa tarde, y todas las que le siguieron hasta que él se graduó de la Academia dos meses después, él, Izumi y tú comenzaron a regresar juntos a casa.

 _ **Continuará...**_


End file.
